Problems
by meowwstache
Summary: Frisk has powers, but she decides not to tell anyone, she gets nightmares from someone and then loses consciousness. She also is going through depression and crap. Then she gets sucked into another universe, then comes back to her own as if nothing happened. Now, she loses something very important to her, her own protection. Yes, AU people are coming... BE PREPARED FOR THE WORST
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! If you came from my Fairy Tail story, Hi again! If you are new, then welcome to my terrible writing and short chapters, but anyways, I will try my best to reach at least 2,000 or 1,000 words but anyways, let's get on with theeee chapter!**

 ** _Italic=Flashbacks,dreams/nightmares…(You'll get it soon)_**

 **Bold= A/N**

 **Underline= must remember (lol IDK why I added this)**

 **'…'** **= thoughts**

It all started with the obnoxious nightmares.

 _"_ _What have you done Frisk?!" Sans was sobbing in front of Frisk. Papyrus was… DEAD…"You wanna have a bad time kid?" Sans' right eye flashed cyan and yellow. Frisk then realized she was holding a knife in her right hand, she cringed and immediately dropped it_

Frisk woke up, sweating and crying, she could feel the tears streaming down her face. She was at the skelebros' house. She started living there, so they renovated a new room for her. She read her alarm clock, '7 A.M' it said.

Frisk smiled as she loved waking up early. She walked down the steps, carefully so as not to wake anyone up. She knew Paps woke up around 9 or 10 A.M so she didn't really bother about worryingif anyone would catch her.

She went to the toilet to take a shower, she felt the warm water run down her back. She shivered when she stepped out as the heat left her body, leaving it unbearable cold.

With a swoop, she had her towel wrapped around her body, with that, she climbed up the stairs. She walked silently over to her room to put some clothes on.

Frisk wore a black t-shirt, complete with a cyan mid-thigh skirt, black tights and white combat boots. She ate an apple, not bothering about her breakfast. She needed to calm down after that nightmare.

She went out of the house to smoke a cigarette, it helped her calm down if her head hurts, or she's feeling down.

Today it was both of them so she absently took one by one. She then aimlessly walked around Snowdin, nothing to do. Frisk checked her watch, '8.30 A.M' 'still got more time' she thought.

She had been absently walking around Snowdin, until she stopped at Grillby's. It was time to have fun.

She walked into the bar, empty as it was really early, Grillby only opened half an hour ago. Only Grillby was there, preparing everything for the customers.

"Hey Grills! Can I have a bottle of vodka? The good stuff?" Frisk made a new nickname for Grillby, but he didn't seem to mind, on the other hand, she loved drinking when her head hurts or she's feeling down, kind of the same with cigarettes.

Grillby raised his fiery eyebrow, but didn't utter a word, he knew, 'she's either feeling down or her head hurts.. Or just gonna party' he thought. He gave a bottle of vodka to her.

Frisk reached her hand in her pocket to pull out a few gold coins. Grillby knew that she was sad.. So it was on the house. "Nah Frisk, it's on the house" he said.

"Are you sure?" Frisk didn't like it when it was on the house, despite getting a free drink/meal, he doesn't get paid. "Nah" Grillby replied back, going back to his glass cleaning. "Ok.. Thanks Grills!" Frisk said, turning around to go to the exit.

'No Sans, nor Paps.' Frisk thought as she looked around. She found a nice quiet forest with several trees covered in snow. She sat under one snow tree, taking out the bottle filled with vodka.

She glanced at her watch, '9.10' 'Still have lotsa time' she thought. She chuckled as she drank a quarter of her bottle. She was still sober, she needed to be sober so that she won't be suspicious when it comes to encountering someone.

Her head was thinking about the previous nightmare she got..

 _"_ _What have you done Frisk?!" Sans was sobbing in front of Frisk. Papyrus was… DEAD…"You wanna have a bad time kid?" Sans' right eye flashed cyan and yellow. Frisk then realized she was holding a knife in her right hand, she cringed and immediately dropped it_

"It's fine… You won't hurt anyone.." Frisk said to herself. She took out a cigarette and with a flick of her wrist, she ignited her cigarette. Her right eye turned black, while her left eye turned white. This always happened when she used magic, no one knew that she had magic, being human, it was not normal. She had to keep it a secret, she wasn't ready to talk about it.

Suddenly a twig broke behind the tree she was leaning on. Frisk had her hood up, hands in her pockets, which had a pocket knife in it. She clutched it, she had no time for this, 'well, gotta deal with this monster' she groaned mentally.

"What'cha doing here?" A familiar voice asked her. _Shit, it was Sans_.

Frisk was panicking mentally, but her face remained emotionless. She loosened her grip on her knife and left it in her pocket, and took her hand out emptyhanded.

Frisk leaned on the tree "Nothing much, bad nightmares, head hurts, I needed some me-time..What'cha about you?" Frisk replied. "Found out you were gone, I was panicking. So, what kinda nightmare did you get?" Sans said.

'Crap, Sans is asking me what nightmare I had… Quickly make an excuse!' Frisk was scared, she was frozen in her spot.

"U-Uhh.. I fell down i-into here, b-but instead of l-living, I-I n-never lived.. A-and I died…" You weren't sure if Sans was going to buy this, but you hoped anyway.

"Comeon Frisk, you know that won't happen… That will _never_ happen. Never ever." Sans pulled her into a hug. Frisk burst into tears, it was because of the real dream.. She wouldn't kill Sans and Paps would she? Of course.

"T-thanks Sans" Frisk hugged him back. Frisk fell to the ground, she started crying a river. 'You are worthless. Stupid girl, why do you deserve any of this?"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 **A/N: Yayyyy! I'm so bored, so I guess I'm gonna make Undertale fanfics I guess.. So… Maybe soon you'll get a choose-your-own-adventure story so.. Lol ok Byeee! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HELLO HUMANS! Lol, hi. I have made a schedule to my fanfiction: Every two days I** **must** **post a chapter. So, look forward to that! Every two days meaning every two weeks. Oh sorry did I say 'two weeks'? I meant two months. Sorry! I meant every two years! Lol no I'm joking. Yup I'm messed up. Kill me. It means today I'm posting right? Then tomorrow I won't be posting, but the day** ** _after_** **tomorrow eh? Yeah ok let's get on with the story**

 **Le previously:** **"Comeon Frisk, you know that won't happen… That will** ** _never_** **happen. Never ever." Sans pulled her into a hug. Frisk burst into tears, it was because of the real dream.. She wouldn't kill Sans and Paps would she? Of course.**

 **"T-thanks Sans" Frisk hugged him back. Frisk fell to the ground, she started crying a river. 'You are worthless. Stupid girl, why do you deserve any of this?"**

Frisk cringed and averted eye contact. She was sober even from the quarter drink. She wasn't weak when it comes to drinks/vodka.

"N-nothing." Frisk replied, hoping to not be suspicious. Sans raised his imaginary skele-brow "Heh, ok"

He knew Frisk needed some alone time. He walked away, hands in his pockets as usual. Frisk breathed a sigh of relief as she took another cigarette.

Out of the blue, a cyan glow covered the cigarette and was thrown away. Frisk immediately stood up to see who was the culprit. She was too concentrated on how to deal with the horrible nightmares to recognize the familiar glow from the cigarette. There stood a short skeleton. Right eye glowing blue.

Frisk was startled, then came a growl from her mouth. "What do you think you're doing?" Frisk was angry and serious. Boy, you do _not_ want to mess with her if she was on her 'beast mode'.

"Heya kiddo, did you think I was going to leave ya here? Nope. So, what are you doing _smoking?_ " Sans asked with his eye sockets black.

"Sans, I swear to god, give. The. Cigarette. To. Me" Frisk growled as her right eye suddenly turned red. _This meant she was dead serious_. "I don't wanna hurt ya"

Sans took a step back, black eye sockets turning scared and changing to it's normal form. "F-Frisk?! What h-happened to your e-eye?" Sans pointed a finger to her eye. Frisk realized. 'nononono this is going to far' She thought as her right eye gained back it's brownish color again.

"Nothing! I gotta go!" Frisk turned, leaving Sans with the cigarette.

Frisk ran as fast as she could. 'She was not ready to show them.. Her magic'. She pulled up her hood to hide herself, well her head and face. She went to her house, actually also the skelebros' house. She ran over to her room. '10.30 A.M' Her alarm clock said.

She locked her door, dumped herself on her bed. "Arghhhh! How do I explain this to Sans?!" She screamed in her pillow. She took out the bottle from her jacket and drank half of it then placed it on her desk.

'Knock knock' someone was knocking on her door, someone was outside. Shit, it might be Sans. Frisk's hair stood on end.

"HUMAN? ARE YOU AWAKE? FOR I, THE GREAT PAPRUS HAS MADE SOME BREAKFAST!" Frisk let out a sigh of relief as she thought it was Sans.

"Yeah,yeah. I'm awake Paps." Frisk replied. "I'm just tired… Need some me time.."

Papyrus understood. "OK HUMAN! I UNDERSTAND! BUT IF YOU ARE FEELING DOWN, DO NOT HESISTATE TO COME TO ME!" Frisk smiled, she doesn't have to worry, she has two skelebros by her side.. But a million _problems._

She could have had an happy ending, with all her friends by her side… But the stupid, annoying, mind-controlling suicidal thoughts came. Frisk didn't want this… She never deserved any of the love that was given to her. She has been having negative thoughts. But positive thoughts as well, seldomly..

Her right side was the dark side, negative side and black. Her left side being happy, positive thoughts and white. (A bit like Yin & Yang)

She was useless. She had nothing to do. Everybody loved her, and she loved them, but she knew, she just knew that she was holding them back. Who is 'them'? Oh, all the monsters. Every single one. She just knew. She _just knew_.

Obnoxious dreams+Negative thoughts? The worst combination ever. It just keeps on getting worse. Frisk was overwhelmed by the thoughts and started crying faintly. She got tired of crying so she took a little nap..

 **3 Hours later…**

"Aughhh" Frisk groaned as she woke up. She had a dreamless sleep. She checked her alarm clock, '1.50 P.M'

'-sigh- gotta get lunch, I guess' Frisk thought as she changed her clothes, took her box filled with cigarettes and bottle of vodka as she put them inside her hooded black jacket.

She walked down the steps, giddy, 'must be the vodka' she thought. She almost tripped at the last step but she managed to not fall.

Sans was sleeping on the couch. '-sigh-, Sans' work shift is in 15 minutes, better wake him up. Oh wait, today's Saturday, isn't it?' Frisk sighed.

"OH HUMAN! WANT SOME SPAGHETT'I? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE LUNCH!" Papyrus cheered as he stood as if he was a hero. "I'm going out to Grillby's" Sans' low voice startled Frisk, but not Papyrus, as he was busy admiring himself.

Frisk ignored Sans and asked Papyrus for spaghetti. "HUMAN! I WILL BE LEAVUNG FOR UNDYNE'S TRAINING! IS THAT ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked.

"Yeah yeah sure…" Frisk waved it off. Papyrus noded and stepped out the door. As soon as Papyrus left, Frisk quickly ate her food, and went to her bedroom.

She pulled out a drawer, which had a black covered knife in it. Frisk took the knife and unsheathed it, revealing a shiny, black knife.

She blasted music in her bedroom. **( Cue the song 'Stiches' )** "You watch me bleed until I can't breathe, shaking falling to my knees.." Frisk had a melodic voice. As she was singing, she cut her face, near the eye but also near the cheek, so somewhere in between, making a scar. _She just had to…_

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **A/N: Hey sorry guys for leaving you there! I would like to thank the following people who reviewed, favourited or follow me & and my story! **

**Reviewers: Mereee2002,Dwayiam 3 Love ya guys!**

 **Followers: GhostlyBespook,PierceTheMeagan,auragod21,dwayium 3 Thank you so much!**

 **Favouriters(?):PierceTheMeagan,auragod21,SayaRules.**

 **Thank you for all your support and I will strive to do my best in writing! Byee!**

 **Meowwstache, out!**

 **3 (Before this message, this very one that I am writing now, I reached 1110 words! Hooray!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Wassup my people! Ready for another chapter? Yes right. I know you guys have been waiting patiently for my chapter ( I think ) So HERE YA GO!\**

 **Previously:** **_She blasted music in her bedroom._** ** _( Cue the song 'Stiches' )_** ** _"You watch me bleed until I can't breathe, shaking falling to my knees.." Frisk had a melodic voice. As she was singing, she cut her face, near the eye but also near the cheek, so somewhere in between, making a scar._** ** _She just had to…_**

 ** _~Sans' POV~_**

I was sleeping on the couch, for the first few minutes before I dozed off, I kept thinking about Frisk. I wanted to ask her, why was her right eye glowing red? Why was she smoking? Wasn't that bad for humans? She told me about what cigarettes can do a few years ago. I woke up to the voice of my smaller brother, Papyrus "OH HUMAN! WANT SOME SPAGHETTI? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS MADE LUNCH!"

I stood up, in the corner of my eyes, I saw Frisk getting startled and nearly fell off her seat. She stood up and sat back down, ignoring my presence and started talking to Papyrus once again as if nothing happened. I was on my way to Alphys' lab, I don't know what's happening to her.

 ** _~General POV~_**

Frisk went up to her bedroom after talking to Papyrus. Frisk cut her cheek. She quickly took tissues and put it on her right cheek, where the scar is. She never cringed at the pain. In fact, it helped her _mentally_. She didn't know why, it just happens. She put cream on the scar, hoping it to go away.

She turned down her music in hopes of not disturbing her neighbours ( I'm not sure if she has neighbours :P )

She walked out the bedroom door. She had a backpack on her back, it consisted of her knife, bottle of vodka and box of cigarettes. She then realized she was still in her previous clothes. 'Crap! I never changed my clothes! Such a forgetful dummy' She mentally smacked her head. She dropped her bag on the floor and scurried to her room.

"No.. No no" Frisk chose through a series of clothes. After a while that seemed like an eternity, she finally found the right choice. She went in the bathroom 'Take a shower… No.. I have a lotta time.. BATH!' She thought, and decided on the latter.

Meanwhile… Sans returned from his trip to the hotlands. Alphys wasn't there, probably on a date with Undyne. He opened the door, and saw a backpack on the floor, 'definitely Frisk's' he thought as he kneeled down and rummaged through the backpack. There, with his eyes sockets black, he found a knife, box of cigarettes and a bottle of vodka. 'Goddamn it Frisk..' He cursed mentally.

He heard water running in Frisk's bathroom. 'Ok, she's having a shower, hopefully a long one. I have time' He grabbed the bag, teleported to his room and placed it under his bed. He teleported to Frisk's room, _silently_ , Sans looked in her bin and found bloody tissues 'Crap..'

 ** _~Frisk's POV~_**

'-Sigh-, so good to take a bath… Hmm, I wonder where Sans went. If he went to Grillby's to eat like he said.. He would be back by now.. CRAP! 1 HOUR ALREADY? I SPENT 1 GODDAMN HOUR IN THIS BATH? Fuc-`

 ** _~General POV~_**

Frisk climbed out of the bathtub, almost slipping. She drained all the water in the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her body.

She dried her hair by rubbing it viciously with another towel. It was still wet though, but still dry. She walked out of the room and saw a skeleton on her bed. "For god's sake Sans, get the hell outta here." The short skeleton, eye sockets black refused.

"Kiddo, where did'ya get the scar?" Sans asked, a grin on his face, a deadly grin.. "Fell down, hit the corner of the dining table, now get out." Frisk confidently answered his question. "I don't think that's what happened, Frisk" Sans replied back, holding up her backpack. Frisk started in horror with her eyes as big as saucers. He turned the backpack upside down, revealing the contents.

"Where did you get that?!" Frisk shouted as him. " The question is, why is there a box of cigarettes, a bottle of vodka quarter full and a knife?" Sans asked. Frisk was taken aback by his question.

"Sans, it's none of your business." Frisk was rubbing her left arm with her right arm. "I-It doesn't matter to you"

"I have all the rights to care, to worry, you are my best friend. Just spill the beans" Sans asked. Frisk fell to her knees, watery eyes. "SANS JUST GET OUT." Frisk screamed. Sans remained calm, rubbing her tears away with his boney hands.

"Don't worry Frisk." Sans smiled at her. Frisk's eyes were blocked by her fringe/bangs. "I-I have been having nightmares, cigarettes calm me down, same with drinking.." Sans nodded "Don't you know that those two are bad for your health? I mean, I honestly don't know much about the human body but, I at least know that both are really bad for you. You were even the one who told me about it"

Sans chuckled. "Explain, the knife" "T-that I can't e-explain.. It's a personal matter"

His eyes narrowed into slits. "Take your time kid, We'll talk about this later, put on some clothes and come into my bedroom one you're done" Sans walked out of the room, his cheeks tinted blue as he just realized that Frisk was still wrapped in her towel.

Frisk chose a white tank top, black pants, same old white combat boots and a black jacket. She was hesitant to come out so she stayed in her room for at least 5 minutes to calm down. She took those 5 minutes to actually dry her hair properly and straighten it.

She walked over to Sans' room. She tugged her shirt's hem. She knocked twice before hearing a 'come in'. She walked into the room. She wasn't afraid anymore, she was dead serious about this, except not _that_ serious to reveal her right eye glowing red.

She found Sans sitting on his bed, he patted the spot next to him, signalling for her to sit down. "So kiddo, the knife?" Sans asked, bony hands in his jacket pockets. Frisk's eyes watered up as she fiddled with the hem of her jacket. _Now she was nervous_. "I-I used to think that I-I was u-u-u-u…. Useless.." Frisk was crying faintly as Sans comforted her. He motioned for her to continue. "So I..I cut myself on the cheek.."

Sans flinched at the truth, the truth hurts. "It's ok Frisk… We all need you, we all love you. You were the light in the dark.. Don't ever think like that" Sans told her as he nuzzled her head.

Frisk's heart pounded as Sans said her name instead of 'kiddo'. She blushed madly as Sans nuzzled her.

"Hey Frisj?" Sans asked Frisk as she looked at him. "Uhh.. The other time.. At the snowy forest.. Why was your right eye glowing red?"

Frisk flinched at the question. "It's alright.. Take your time kiddo." Sans was very curious. "Sans.. I-I gotta go." Frisk stood up , only to be stopped by a hand holding her wrist.

Frisk looked back at Sans. "Frisk, just tell me, just trust me." Sans' cheekbones was a baby blue. Frisk turned around and sat back down next to him.

"I have magic.. Two kinds, other than determination'

Sans was shocked. Humans don't have magic, but the humans made the barrier 'I guess it's rare to have humans with magic around' Sans thought.

"That's all I can say" Frisk stood up and left the room, leaving a shocked and confused skeleton on the bed.

 **A/N: There we go! I hit 1319 words before typing in the A/N! Achievement unlocked! Lol. I am so sorry for all the typos and crap. Get ready for more drama on Monday! I'm so happy that you guys enjoy my story! Time for a shoutout to those who followed, favourited and reviewed! (Note: will not repeat the names I said last chapter)**

 **Followers: Bluerose5676, Cecillia netikas, GameAndAnimeFreak, MrIndigo,ajlpskins, dem bones, narutovsitachi6 and thepunmaster20xx**

 **Favouriters(?): Bluerose5676, Cecillia netikas and icydragonfly**

 **Reviewers: Fern of the Clouds.**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! BYEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wassup my FriskxSans lovers! Lol we should make a ship name for them soon. OK I AM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING I WAS DEALING WITH… *coughperiodscoughcough* And existential crisis. What else? Oh yeah, yesterday I wrote chapter 4, but this goddamn programme thingy won't allow it. I was just writing and gonna save it until *boom* This programme has to restart, we will** **try** **to regain your document. And went I restarted it, THERE WAS NOTHING! Forget 'try', more like 'we will make no efforts to regain you document' –Sigh-**

 **My life though. OK TODAY I'M POSTING 2 CHAPTERS, TMR IM POSTING 1 OK? OK? SASTIFIED? Ok.**

 **Le previously:** **"I have magic.. Two kinds, other than determination'**

 **Sans was shocked. Humans don't have magic, but the humans made the barrier 'I guess it's rare to have humans with magic around' Sans thought.**

 **"That's all I can say" Frisk stood up and left the room, leaving a shocked and confused skeleton on the bed.**

"…" Sans sat in silence, recollecting his memory of what she just said. 'T-two types of p-powers? Other than determination? What's that? Heh, kiddo, you're full of surprises'

 ** _~Frisk's POV~_**

'Mhm, that's it! The final straw! You're getting out of this house, take your time, you've said too much' I thought as I took my black jacket and box of cigarettes.

 ** _~General POV~_**

Frisk ran out the door with only her box of cigarettes and jacket. Sans was sitting in the room, dumbfounded, and immediately fell asleep, being the lazy _bones_ he was.

Frisk went over to the same snowy tree to where that.. 'thing' happened. She then realized that she had a knife on her. The _same_ knife that she used to cut her cheek, filled all over with dried blood. She immediately took it out. She had no control. _Literally,_ she couldn't move her body, but she was moving, it was like as if something was controlling her. _Someone_ was controlling her. Half of her was saying 'No!' , while the other half saying the opposite. 'Yes!'

Without any control, her hand flew to her free hand which was resting on the cold, white snow. It bled continuously. She felt the pain. _Why_ could she feel the pain right now? Whenever she, herself hurts her own body, it would never hurt. But this hurt, _why?_ Because she wasn't doing it. Luckily the knife flew to another part of the arm which was not the veins, which would kill her.

Frisk's eyes watered. She didn't cry as she bit as hard as she can on her lower lip. It was dreadfully painful. She bit her lip until she tasted metal. She licked her lips to confirm the taste. _Blood._ She knew it would have come to this. Blood all over her.

This thing, no, this _person_ possessing her, if it continuously stabs her, she would be hurt. No, it might even be worse, she might be _dead_. **_15/20 HP… 10/20 HP._**

'Crap!' Frisk thought as she struggled to breathe. She blacked out all of a sudden. She heard voices a second before blacking out, " _HUMAN! OI PUNK! F-Frisk!"_ She smiled as she blacked out. It was her friends, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys.

Frisk was unconscious the second they ran over to her. Little do they know, something big will happen in the future.

 ** _~Frisk's POV~_**

I blacked out after hearing my friends' voices. I was sent to this dark place… I woke up. I wasn't in Snowdin, I realized after inspecting my surroundings, which were like space, as there was stars and it was midnight black. " _WeLcOmE fRiSk! WeLcOmE tO tHe_ _ **Void**_ _!"_ My eyes widened. "Where are you? And who are you?!" I screamed into the endless abyss.

 _"Oh FrIsk, I fOrGot To InTrOdUcE mYsEiF! SiLlY oLd Me!"_ the mysterious voice said as a figure popped up in front of me. " _My name is Chara"_

The figure wore a green and white striped shirt. She had the same haircut as me. She had a sickly happy expression. _Too happy_. I thought. She had the same haircut as me. I thought she wanted to shake my hand, so I reached out, but instead of happily being friends, she stabbed me in the stomach.

" _Oh I don't want your friendship.. I WANT YOUR SOUL!"_ Chara twisted the knife in my stomach as I cringed. She was enjoying my pain. This angered me. This triggered something in me. I wanted to kill her, I wanted to stab her back. But that would be a sin, so I forgot about it and the moment I died…

 ** _~General POV~_**

Frisk woke up, sweating, eyes as wide as saucers and gasping for air. "Kiddo! You alright?" Sans patted her back. Sans was worried as hell. "F-Frisk you a-awake?" Alphys was sweating nervously but Frisk was sweating 5 times as much as her. Frisk started coughing.

"ALPHYS! GET WATER!" Sans practically shouted at her. Alphys scurried to her Lab kitchen. "SANS! IS THE HUMAN AWAKE?" Papyrus shouted, as worried as Sans. Undyne came out of nowhere "I WILL KILL WHOEVER STABBED HER IN THE ARM! FUAHAHAHHHAHA!"

Her voice was as loud as Papyrus. Alphys came back with a glass of water, passing it to Sans as Sans took it and passed it to Frisk. She stopped coughing violently as she gulped down her water.

"T-thanks guys." Frisk mumbled. "So..What happened kiddo?" Sans asked. "I-I uhh…" Frisk stuttered uncontrollably.

Sans hugged her to calm her down and rubbed circles on her back. "Take your time"

Alphys, who was holding her black clipboard sat down on the floor to listen to Frisk's explaination, as well as the other two noisy monsters. Sans sat next to Frisk on the Lab bed. "I-I.."

 **OK! I'm leaving ya guys there. Don't worry, I'm gonna start writing the next chapter as fast as I could. Ok, here's an announcement**

 **I will be adding UF (Underfell) Sans to the story, I'll be making it a love triangle kind of thing. I might be adding other ships such as UndynexAlphys and stuff. Idk.**

 **SO LOOK FORWARD TO UF SANS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER! I will not be adding him in the next chapter. Lol ok bye!**

 **Oh I wanna thank Twillight Demon for reading this story. She is a youtuber so subscribe to her! She has been too kind to me, much more than I deserve. Here's her link: (Obviously don't add the spaces) .com / channel/ UCytg4NGarJfIDH3J1Rfmmng? nohtml5= False**

 **OK BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WASSUP MY AMAZING PEOPLE! Ok, so I was lazy and I was sleepy so I slept the other day… SO I LIKE OWE YOU GUYS LIKE 3 CHAPTERS OR 2 OR SOMETHING! I don't think I can even live up to my promise to making one chapter every two days. I hate making promises sooo much**

 **Even promises that I can't keep.**

 **Ok, important announcement right here: So there** ** _will_** **be a UF Sans in here. So it will be a SansxFriskxUF Sans. Plus, this story will take turns so expect some really BIG changes cause who knows when I will be changing the story plot?**

 **Also, I thank you all for the support I have been having!**

 **These are my amazing people so far!**

 **Pencilcase123, 707memeow, narutovsitachi6, Cleo2467, titanicdragon, dwayiam, Guest, Fern of the Clouds, mereee2002, Bluerose5676, Cecilila netikas, Dessicha, GhostlyBeSpook, Icepatch, PierceTheMeagan, UltimateGamer101, Xanaelle, auragod21, crossbow35, 21, shadow of eyes, GameAndAnimeFreak, HugablePandaHug, Mr. Indigo, QuitsCheetah2, SayaRules, ajlpskinz, berryboychris, dem bones, lisegirl11, sannymeowit, thepunmaster20xx**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Also, dem bones, I am currently reading your story; The Power to Glitch. I would be more than happy to read any of your own stories and give you tips! If you want me to read your story, give me the link to it in the reviews section!**

 **OK LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Le previously** : **T-thanks guys." Frisk mumbled. "So..What happened kiddo?" Sans asked. "I-I uhh…" Frisk stuttered uncontrollably.**

 **Sans hugged her to calm her down and rubbed circles on her back. "Take your time"**

 **Alphys, who was holding her black clipboard sat down on the floor to listen to Frisk's explaination, as well as the other two noisy monsters. Sans sat next to Frisk on the Lab bed. "I-I.."**

"I-I.. Blacked o-out..*awkward cough* then I woke up.. Maybe it was still a dream. I woke up in a dark place.. Them.. A voice came out of nowhere. It was very scary. I didn't know what to do." Frisk covered her mouth with her two hands. She leaned on Sans' chest which made Sans blush like crazy.

"This… Thing.. No, this person, Chara.. She wanted my…" Frisk let out a choked sob. She started sobbing, only to be hugged by two pairs of bony arms.."Shh.. It's ok Frisk.." Papyrus managed to actually whisper in her left ear as Sans spoke into her right ear "Everything's going to be fine." This made Frisk burn up. **(Yes, I'm sorry I just had to do that moment)**

She stopped crying and took big breaths. "She stabbed me, and I woke up. Also, when I asked her where I was, she said we were in the _void."_

"I'm gonna beat that Chara! They bullied my bestie!" Undyne stood on Alphys' lab table, as she roared and laughed as if she was a mental person "FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

It was Alphys' turn to speak up. "A-actually, a week ago.. I made a-a machine th-that allows an certain amount of people to see one particular person's dreams.." Alphys turned to look at Frisk to was nodding. Alphys was amazed. She was going to ask her if they could enter her dreams, but it looks like Frisk already answered.

"It's c-called the dreamscaper…" Alphys led the group of skeletons, a fish woman and a human **_teenager_** to the machine.

"O-ok F-Frisk.. I w-will need you to l-lie down on this b-bed." Alphys patted a bed behind her. Frisk climbed it and laid down, Alphys instructed the others to lay on the beds around Frisk. She attached some kind of mind cap thing on their heads. The mind cap thing had a pipe that was connected to Frisk's mind cap.

Alphys then laid on a bed herself and clapped twice to turn off the lights.. One by one… They slept peacefully.

Frisk woke up in the void, the others also woke up in the void, _but they couldn't do anything, they could move and speak, but they wouldn't hear them and the movements wouldn't effect the event happening. They could also only watch._

"AhH! fRiSk! YoU cAmE bAcK? tO kIlL mE, oR tO gIvE mE yOuR sOuL?" Chara cackled. Sans, Alphys, Undyne and Papyrus watched in silence.

"…" Frisk suddenly found the floor interesting. "HeY fRiSk… I wOnDeR iF yOu WoUlD eNjOy ThIs..?" Chara swiped her right hand up then down, which made Frisk dizzy and she held her head.

Chara pushed Frisk to the ground. "KIDDO! HUMAN! F-FRISK! PUNK!" The others were alarmed, mostly Sans and Papyrus as they were the closest to Frisk. They couldn't help but shout, but Frisk and Chara heard none of them.

Chara summoned a knife, "Give your soul to me, or I'll have to take it by force." Chara laughed.

"No" Frisk replied. "Why the fucking hell would I give my fucking soul to you?" Frisk was flashing from her form to a girl with complete black clothing, creepy smile and lifeless eyes. She titled her head.

Sans and the others were alarmed, they never saw this side of Frisk, not even Sans. The flashing stopped, a black covered girl stood in Frisk's place. This was _it._ Frisk's _black side._ "I would be the dumbest, fucking girl in the world if I gave my damn soul to you" Frisk lifted Chara without touching her **(Kind of like Sans' magic)**

Sans couldn't believe his eye sockets, Papyrus was just frozen in his spot, Undyne covered her mouth with her scaly hand, Alphys cleared her glasses. Frisk banged her into the walls, creating a massive dent. Another to another. _1/20 HP_. Chara had I HP left.. Immediately Frisk flashed back to her innocent form and realized what happened. She fell on her knees, eyes watery, both of her hands covering her mouth as she let out a choked sob.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I'm sorry, I lost c-control."

Sans was scared for Frisk. 'So that's what kinda nightmares you have huh?'

"Damn right you should be sorry" Chara looked at her with bloodshot eyes, she put her foot on Frisk's head. "Go to the other nightmares, you stupid" She cackled as she stabbed Frisk with a knife. _15/20 HP, 10/20 HP, 9/20 HP, 4/20 HP, 2/20 HP, 0/20 HP.._

 _Black.. Just an empty abyss… It was cold, even cold for the skeletons…_

 **OK! Satisfied with the chapter? Gud. So get ready for the next chapter! It is unknown to when the next chapter comes because I hate promises. Get ready for more swearing, plus you get to know Frisk's magic in the next chapter! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! Ok bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY WASSUP HELLO PEOPLE! ARE YA READY FOR ANOTHER FRICKIN CHAPTER?! Yeh I think you are. Lol. So I just realized that I always listen to music when I read stuff, or do stuff that doesn't require music. So I thought about it, and I realized that you guys** _ **might**_ **also do the same! So I'll be suggesting some songs right now!**

 **Idfc by Blackbear / Anime Bae by Sushi Killer & Kevin Villeccon / I'd Love to Change the World by Jetta / Crossfire by Stephen.**

 **Sooo I will be suggesting other songs in the future. Look forward to that!**

 **Le Previously: "** **Damn right you should be sorry" Chara looked at her with bloodshot eyes, she put her foot on Frisk's head. "Go to the other nightmares, you stupid" She cackled as she stabbed Frisk with a knife.** _ **15/20 HP, 10/20 HP, 9/20 HP, 4/20 HP, 2/20 HP, 0/20 HP..**_

 _ **Black.. Just an empty abyss… It was cold, even cold for the skeletons…**_

Out of the blue, Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys were transported to another dark place, it was another different nightmare, that _one_ that Frisk has been recently having.

It had to be that certain _one_. That one. That _certain nightmare_ , where Frisk, _no, Chara_ killed Papyrus.

 _"What have you done Frisk?!" Sans was sobbing in front of Frisk. Papyrus was… DEAD…"You wanna have a bad time kid?" Sans' right eye flashed cyan and yellow. Frisk then realized she was holding a knife in her right hand, she cringed and immediately dropped it. "Oh god! I'm so sorry! It wasn't me I swear! Something was possesi-"_

 _Frisk was cut off by Sans in the nightmare. "Wanna have a bad time kiddo?" Sans' eye sockets were black. He then killed Frisk with his gaster blasters._

 _Sans looked at his hands, then clutched them. Papyrus looked at the floor, Undyne looked at Alphys while Alphys looked at Sans, the four were just dumbfounded. Finally, after those two horrific dreams, Frisk finally woke up. Sobbing and sweating._

 _Everybody was dead silent. Frisk closed her eyes and concentrated. She managed to check her HP. 5/20 HP. It was hard for her to check her own health, but it was always worth it._

 _Sans, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne rushed over as soon as they saw Frisk's health. But they stopped in their tracks just as Frisk was engulfed in a bright, golden light. They covered their eyes with their arms._

 _When they opened their eyes_ _and_ _eye sockets, Frisk checked her HP again, 20/20 HP. Even her scar on her cheek was gone. "Wait.. WHAT?" Everybody said in sync. Frisk just grinned. A grin that_ _should_ _have brightened up the room. But..No, none of the four could smile._

 _"Frisk..How could you smile after all those nightmares? You have suffered too much, but yet you are still smiling." Sans butted in. "You got some explaining to do" Undyne pointed out. The corners of Frisk's mouth lowered and Frisk just started crying faintly into Sans' chest while Papyrus hugged her, Alphys comforted her and Undyne was talking about being wimps if you cry, which made Frisk laugh a bit._

 _"I-I guess I got a hell lotta explaining to do, huh?" Frisk told the group. (_ _ **Hold on tight for a long explanation)**_

 _"Very few humans get powers, I was one of them. I fell down here when I was 10, right? So at 10 years old, I figured about my powers, determination, black and white, more like yin and yang, and the healing magic, which you just saw. My yin and yang power is my far strongest. Right now, I'm on my white side, which means I'm calm." Frisk continued._ _  
_

"But when I'm on my black side, that means I'm angry, you don't wanna get near to me if I'm on my black side. Some things trigger my black side. For example, killing my loved ones, evil stuff, blah blah blah" Frisk then grinned.

"About the red eye.." Frisk became more serious so that her right eye would glow red in order to make them understand futher **( Or is it further? )**

The others were surprised by the red eye but still listened. Sans was paying attention more than all of them. He _needed_ to know about her powers. "It just means I'm serious" Frisk laughed as her hazel brown eyes came back to replace her one dark eye, and her other red bloodshot eye.

"F-Frisk.. You have p-powers? I mean, that's not even normal for a human right?" Sans gulped. Frisk was far stronger than anyone now.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO FIGHT ME! PUNK!" Undyne jumped on a table and pointed a scaly finger at Frisk. "Hm.. Sure. But I _won't_ go easy on you." Frisk warned her. "I apologize for any future injuries"

Frisk flashed from her normal form to her 'black side'. She tilted her head in a creepy way with a creepy grin. Undyne took a step back but summoned a blue, glowing spear in her right hand.

Frisk lifted up her hand, black dragons behind her appeared, as well as black knifes. She made Undyne's soul black, lifting her up and banging her from Alphy's Lab wall to wall. 1,000/1,500.. 930/1,500…690/1,500….450/1,500..200/1,500 **(Damn, Undyne has a lot of HP!)**

Frisk suddenly stoped, and fell in Sans' arms and blacked out. Her eyelids felt heavy.. "Frisk! Hey kiddo! Wake u—" The void. She was sent to _the void_.

"Goddamn it. Fuck you Chara." Frisk muttered under her breath. Instead of a creepy little girl wearing a green and lime sweater, a tall skeleton stood there. One crack under his right socket, and one crack above his left eye socket. He looked confused, but still smiled at Frisk.

Frisk was taken aback. She was stunned into silence. He looked _so_ damn familiar to her.

 **WELP! ENDING THAT RIGHT NOW. Heyeyeyeyeyeyeyeye another cliffhanger! Wow… Yay for you guys, you'll have to wait another fricking idk how many days you have to wait until the next chapter but all I know is that there will be a** _ **shit**_ **load of swears. See what I did there? Lol.**

 **SHOUTOUT TIMEEEE!**

 **Favouriters(?): The Third Narrator, dplgnrsylvia,**

 **Followers: Cr4zyKitty, dplgnrsylvia,**

 **Lol. Not really a lot but boy, we have a lot of ppl following, favouriting and reviewing this story!**

 **Follows: 35**

 **Favourites: 25**

 **Reviews: 18**

 **Views: 2,924 (WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HECK)**

 **TANK YOU FOR ALL TEH SUPPORT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ELLO ELLO MY AMAZING PEOPLE! Thank you soooooooo much for following, favouriting and reviewing my story! A shitload of you gave me amazing support and it urged me to make this chapter! I can see you guys are eager for the next part soo.. This is a reward for your patience! Also, in my previous chapter, there was this part where it was all italic. So.. uhh good luck figuring that one out**

 **Le previously:** **"Goddamn it. Fuck you Chara." Frisk muttered under her breath. Instead of a creepy little girl wearing a green and lime sweater, a tall skeleton stood there. One crack under his right socket, and one crack above his left eye socket. He looked confused, but still smiled at Frisk.**

 **Frisk was taken aback. She was stunned into silence. He looked** _ **so**_ **damn familiar to her.**

"HeLlO, mY cHiLd." The skeleton spoke. Frisk felt shivers down her back as he said 'child'. That word reminded her of Toriel.

"U-uh.. Hi.." Frisk cautiously looked around her, complete black. The only thing she could she was the skeletal man. "My NaMe Is GaStEr, WiNg DiNg GaStEr." Gaster cleared his throat. "W.D Gaster for short." He gave her a creepy smile.

"My name is Fris—" Frisk was cut off. "No need to say anything my child, as I know everything about you" Gaster assured her. Frisk was taken aback.

"Well.. Okay, now that _that_ was done with.. Why did you bring me here?" Frisk asked him, locking eyes with each other. "I brought you here, for…" Gaster stuttered and muttered some inaudible things. Frisk furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"For.." Gaster had trouble with his words. ' _How do I put this correctly..'_ Gaster rubbed his chin. " Ahem. Have any luck answering my question? _Tibia_ honest, I'm really curious" Frisk broke down Gaster's train of thoughts. He snapped back into reality. "O-oh! Hehe, you have the jokester side of _Sans_ "

Frisk's heart skipped a beat when Gaster said 'Sans'. He was really special to her, being by her side at hard times, comforting her… ' _Wait a second, Gaster is changing the fucking subject!'_ Frisk looked angry. Andddd serious.

"Answer. My. Question." Gaster took a step back, putting up his hands as a 'I show no harm' motion. "Ok, you got me. I sent you here as I know that you're having trouble. Trouble with _her_."

"He-? Ohhh.. _Cha-_ mmph!" Gaster covered her mouth. "Shh. _She_ can hear us." Frisk nodded, looking around but seeing _only_ darkness. She sighed. 'Why can't she get out of my life?' Frisk thought, puffing out her cheeks. 'Because I don't want to.' A voice replied in her head. A headache started, it really hurt, but Frisk held a straight face.

"I think she can hear us" Frisk saddened. "I understand, I will not speak anymore" Gaster lightened up. "I'll bring you back. Remember my name.. _W.D Gaster, or Wing Ding Gaster."_ Frisk nodded. And with a whoosh of Gaster's hand, he was gone.

Darkness again, just like before, this time, Frisk felt lonely. Like nobody was there. No _Sans._ No Papyrus. No Toriel. No Undyne. No Alphys. No Asgore. But Chara. Yes, Chara was there. Why do I have to be stuck with this girl? Frisk usually thought, but to no avail, she would not get any answer, not like she expected any anyways.

A blinding light shone on Frisk's eyes. Voices echoed in her head, giving her another headache. "KIDDO! SHE'S AWAKE!" two boney pairs of skeletal arms reached out to Frisk, shaking her gently. Frisk rubbed her eyes, opening it only, to see Toriel, Asgore, two skelebros and the anime freaks. She smiled faintly as they heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank god my child is alive!" "Oh Frisk.." "-sigh- Good gracious" "FRISKKKKK" "D-Don't do that ever again" "T-thank g-goodness!"

Toriel,Asgore,Sans,Papyrus,Undyne and Alphys were in front of her, tears welling up in their eyes. "W-What happened?" Frisk asked, oblivious to the situation at hand. Her raspy voice alerted Sans to go get a cup of water, which he did.

She downed the water, asking for more. She held her head as Sans scurried off to get the glass of water. "Oh dear! Do you need some medication?" Toriel asked, an obvious worried look glued to her face.

"I-I have some human medication.. I just made it, it is kind of similar to monster medication although monsters rarely get ill..S-So.. Here.." Frisk was given a bottle of pills by Alphys, taking one and drinking it with water.

Frisk felt a bit of her headache go away. "I think Frisk needs silence to rest. Let's all leave" Toriel concluded. "I THINK SPAGHETTI WILL FIX THE PROBLEM!" "COOKING LESSONS!" Papyrus and Undyne shouted at the same time before getting a stern glare from Toriel.. "I think spaghetti will fix the problem…" "Cooking lessons…" The two whispered as they scampered downstairs.

Sans chuckled "I think I'll leave as well" "Same" "U-Uh I-I ditto!" Sans, Asgore and Alphys left the room, leaving Toriel and Frisk. "Get well better my child, also, tell me if you need help" She smiled warmly at Frisk before saying goodbye. Toriel closed the door behind her as she walked out of the room, leaving Frisk with your thoughts.

' _Give me your soul, and I'll end this misery'_ Frisk's eyes widened. 'Nononono. NOT NOW NOT NOW' she clutched her head, grabbing onto her blanket for dear life. ' _I will end this misery, if you give me your soul~"_ The sickly voice urged.

 _ **~~~Sans' POV~~~**_

"I DO NOT LIKE FRISK!" I shouted, but not too loud to the others. They were teasing me about me and Frisk getting together. I blushed a hue of blue as they said "Comeon! You two should kiss! I'll help you with Frisk!".

I walked out of the house, going to Grillby's. 'Ketchup', I thought. 'That oughta make me drunk'. I stumbled into the bar, sounds erupted from the door, which were the bells which reminded Grillby that there was a new customer. He turned his fiery head to look at me, but looked back down to cleaning his wineglass.

"Hey Grillby, two bottles of ketchup." I requested. He nodded and disappeared into the back. In about 5 seconds he came back with two bottles of ketchup. "Put it on my tab" I grinned. "Sure" he replied back. It was rare to hear Grillby speak. But I wasn't surprised, since I was one of his _best_ customers. I've probably heard him speak more than 10 times or something.

I finished one bottle of ketchup and felt tipsy 'not enough' I thought. I downed half of the other bottle and immediately felt drunk. I ordered 2 more bottles. Although Grillby gave me a weird look, I just ignored it.

 **Ending that. Let's pray for Frisk and her headache. I. AM. SO. HAPPY. WITH. THE SUPPORT. THAT. YOU. GUYS. ARE. GIVING. ME!**

 **I'm serious, 21 REVIEWS, 31 FAVOURITES, 43 FOLLOWERS AND 4,088 VIEWS! Wow! You guys are just amazing! Welp. Gotta go do my homework now.**

 **BYYAHHHHHHHHH (Pronounced By-ae)**

 **Lol bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyyyyyyyyy! I was so happy about the kind reviews you guys sent me! I was literally crying when I saw the reviews, and my parents were really worried! xD**

 **You guys are the best people evar! No negative reviews!... Yet. But anyways, I thank you for all the support you gave me! I don't even think a thank you is enough.**

 ** _SEEING MEOWWSTACHE THANK YOU FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION_**

 **Sorry. Just had to do it.**

 **ANYWAYS LETS NOT WASTE TIME LETSAGO!**

 **I do not own Undertale, Toby Fox does, I only own the story, OCs (if there will be any) and storyline (I think that's the same thing as the first thing)**

 **OK**

 **Le Previously:** " **I DO NOT LIKE FRISK!" I shouted, but not too loud to the others. They were teasing me about me and Frisk getting together. I blushed a hue of blue as they said "Comeon! You two should kiss! I'll help you with Frisk!".**

 **I walked out of the house, going to Grillby's. 'Ketchup', I thought. 'That oughta make me drunk'. I stumbled into the bar, sounds erupted from the door, which were the bells which reminded Grillby that there was a new customer. He turned his fiery head to look at me, but looked back down to cleaning his wineglass.**

 **"Hey Grillby, two bottles of ketchup." I requested. He nodded and disappeared into the back. In about 5 seconds he came back with two bottles of ketchup. "Put it on my tab" I grinned. "Sure" he replied back. It was rare to hear Grillby speak. But I wasn't surprised, since I was one of his** ** _best_** **customers. I've probably heard him speak more than 10 times or something.**

 **I finished one bottle of ketchup and felt tipsy 'not enough' I thought. I downed half of the other bottle and immediately felt drunk. I ordered 2 more bottles. Although Grillby gave me a weird look, I just ignored it.**

Frisk woke up, hearing shouts and Undyne's voice. "I DO NOT LIKE FRISK!" A familiar voice shouted. "Comeon! You two should kiss! I'll help you with Frisk!" Frisk recognized that voice. It was the voice of the Undying Undyne. She blushed a crimson red as she shifted in her bed, throwing her legs to the side of her warm, soft bed.

She stood up, but too fast and held her head. She blinked a few times before straightening herself again. She didn't feel any headaches anymore. No more Chara..'Yayyyyy' Frisk knew that she wouldn't be gone forever, so it would be bad to celebrate early and _then_ get greeted by a series of bad events.

She changed into a white crop top, black hoodie, same old combat boots and combed her hair. Her hair reached until her shoulders now. She didn't really like the bobby hair that she used to have. She was now into long hair, but not _too_ long. She stepped out of the bedroom, bottles filled with pills in one hand, backpack in the other.

Frisk planned on going outside, maybe to Grillby's. Maybe Waterfall. Maybe some weird unknown place. She didn't know, but all she wanted to do is just get alone time. _That_ was her goal.

At first Frisk didn't want to go out, it would be awkward if you have your crush saying that he doesn't like you but blushing. And it would be awkward if you just walked into a conversation about _you_. But since the noise died down, she thought it would be a good idea.

She walked down the stairs, seeing the same, normal things that she would see everyday. Toriel cooking breakfast, Undyne and Alphys watching anime and Papyrus… Nowhere to be found. Frisk convinced herself that he was in his room.

It seems that Undyne,Alphys and Toriel came over to sleep ever since yesterday about the bad headache. "Good morning everyone!" Frisk shouted. Toriel looked away from her chocolate chip pancakes and waved at Frisk, "Good morning my child! Everything okay with your headache?" Frisk nodded in reply.

Undyne and Alphys just waved without looking at Frisk because they were so engrossed in this episode of Mew Mew Kissy. "Papyrus is still sleeping, Sans went out" Toriel pointed out.

Frisk gave out a sigh of relief when she heard that. She didn't want Papyrus to be out on his own in Snowdin, or Waterfall, or Hotlands, or basically the whole Underground in general. As for Sans.. There's nothing to be worried about."I'm going out for some fresh air!" Frisk grinned as she took a slice of Toriel's butterscotch cinnamon pie. That pie taste never gets old.

She waved goodbye to the anime freaks and Toriel. She closed the door behind her and started walking to the left. She was going to Grillby's. She was going to get French fries and possibly meet Sans. Frisk was met with a bar in front of her. She could hear commotion inside. She opened the door, closing her eyes for a second before opening them. And the view in front of her was surprising.

Sans sat there, usual place in front of Grillby's. He was blushing blue as she looked at him, confused as hell. He had ketchup at the sides of his grin. "F-Frisk! What are you doing here?" Sans asked Frisk, still grinning. Then again, Sans never frown, and a smile was _always_ on his face. Frisk grinned back, "Did'ya get drunk? Cause I have a feeling you did.." Frisk laughed as Sans blushed even more, the hue of blue covering his face.

Sans stood up from his position and walked towards Frisk. He gripped her wrist and sprinted out the door, dragging poor, confused Frisk with him. It looked like they were heading towards Waterfall.. '?' Was all Frisk could think.

 **So this chapter wasn't really a dramatic chapter.. And a short one. I will try my best to improve even more for your sake.**

 ** _SHOUTOUT TIMEEEEE (_** **yay look out for yo name)**

 **Ajlpskinz**

 **Amadinesaot**

 **Auragod21**

 **Berryboychris**

 **Bladex1800**

 **Bluerose5676**

 **Capricorn the Mediocre**

 **Cecillia netikas**

 **Cleo2467**

 **Cr4zyKitty**

 **Crossbow35**

 **CybelleGriffth**

 **Dem bones**

 **Dessicha**

 **Dplgnrsylvia**

 **Dwayiam**

 **Emerald and Lazulite**

 **GameandAnimeFreak**

 **Gwenaelle Nina**

 **HugablePandaPug**

 **I AM A ERROR**

 **Icepatch**

 **Kaitlin A. Blagg**

 **Kittenanimegirl13**

 **Lazy Girl fanfic**

 **Lisegirl11**

 **LuciaMoonlock**

 **Madmalitiangamer**

 **21**

 **MrIndigo**

 **Narutovsitachi6**

 **PierceTheMeagan**

 **QuitsCheetah2**

 **Samrit and Nic**

 **Sandile's darkness**

 **Sannymeowit**

 **Sansyyyy**

 **Shadow of eyes**

 **The Third Narrator**

 **The punmaster20xx**

 **Thespian516**

 **Titanicdragon**

 **TomXDlove**

 **Zyah2001**

 **THANK YOU**

 **What do you think will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey wassup hello! So today, in the previous chapter, I have made a shoutout to all** _ **favouriters(?)**_ **. Today I'm making a shoutout to Followers. Also. This chapter is made on the same day as the previous chapter. Let's get on with the story.**

 **Le previously: Sans stood up from his position and walked towards Frisk. He gripped her wrist and sprinted out the door, dragging poor, confused Frisk with him. It looked like they were heading towards Waterfall.. '?' Was all Frisk could think.**

Sans pulled Frisk out of Grillby's. "H-Hey Sans, I-I need to buy my french fries!" Frisk waved her arms around, trying to get out of Sans' tight grip. "No way" Sans replied, not looking at Frisk. 'Wow. He is still blushing' Frisk thought.

They headed towards Waterfall. And once they were there, Sans finally stopped. ".. Sans*huff* why did you go so fast?" Frisk asked, both arms on her knees. "I-I need to tell you something..Frisk." Sans locked eyes with Frisk. Frisk was just tilting her head to the side, confused. "I-..I love you..Frisk" Sans blushed, whole face going blue.

Frisk stood there, dumbfounded. She was rooted to the ground like a tree, unable to move. "I-.." she didn't know how to reply. This was meant a lot to her. "I-mmph!" Frisk was cut off by a kiss from Sans. They stood there for a while, kissing each other.

Finally, Sans pulled back, and Frisk hugged him. "I-I love you too" Frisk smiled. They smiled at each other, hand in hand, walking to their house. "I wonder what the others would think" Frisk asked Sans. Sans just nodded, looking at the path in front of him.

Soon, it was nightfall. But they did reach the house. They both took a big breath and knocked on the door. The door swung open as soon as they knocked one time. "AHH! HELLO SANS! HELLO FRISK!" Papyrus beamed, then looked down.

They were holding hands. Papyrus had his eye sockets as big as saucers. "U-UNDYNE! TORIELLLL! ALPHYS!" Papyrus pointed at the two locked hands while calling for Undyne,Toriel and Alphys.

The three came rushing to the door, looking at where Papyrus was pointing at. They gasped in awe. All Frisk and Sans could do was stand there, blushing like mad.

"Congratulations!" Toriel cheered. "Y-you guys are m-my new OTP!" Alphys jumped around like a madman and Undyne was laughing like a maniac. "FUAHAHAHAHA Sans finally!"

They made way for the new couple and called, texted and tried their best to tell _EVERYONE_ in the Underground what just happened. After that happened, they all sat down for a new anime episode that Alphys recently found out. Fairy Tail.

Turns out it was really good, and no negative comments from the skelebros, the human, the goat mother, or any of the anime freaks.

Frisk and Sans nodded off in the midst of a really intense fight between Gajeel and Natsu. Papyrus was just looking at the tv, not taking his eyes off. Toriel, and the anime freaks did the same. I mean, when you watch one episode of Fairy Tail, _no one_ cannot resist to play the second episode. It is just addicting!

After the 10th episode, everybody slept. Toriel turned the tv off and Alphys took out a foldable bed. She took one out for Toriel,Undyne and herself. Then they all slept, peacefully. Thankfully, it was a dreamless sleep for all of them.

 _In the morning…_

Frisk woke up first. 6.50 AM. 'huh. I'm early today." Frisk walked up the stairs, up to her room. She took a shower and put on her cliché sweater. Her favourite one, the blue and magenta striped one. She put on her usual combat boots and swept her hair to the right.

She came out of her room. No one awake yet. She walked calmly to the kitchen and prepared some pans. She made some spaghetti, some French fries, a burger, some pancakes. And took out two bottles of ketchup.

Once she was done, she prepared the dining table and placed plates on it with silverware. She used her magic to lift the food from the kitchen island to the dining table.

She walked to her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed, sighing loudly. _You brat.. Why won't you kill Sans? '_ Because I don't want to.' _T-Those pare—HUMANS! They injured you and you did nothing. Make them feel your pain!_ 'No. There's no fun in that. Plus, they are my family. It's not worth doing that'

Frisk replied to that sickly voice calmly in her head. She knew this was coming. They _never_ leave. The headaches never do. The voices never do. So she'll have to get used to it, which she pretty much is, unless she stressed and the voices come.

She blinked and thought she saw a skeleton in red clothing. But rubbed her eyes and saw nothing. She shrugged it off. She walked out, _again_. And saw Toriel,Papyrus,Undyne and Alphys and Sans awake. 'huh, guess I was spending too much time in my room' Frisk giggled in her head.

"Good morning!" She called out to her family. They were still on the couch, talking to one another. Apparently, they haven't noticed the amount of food on the table. They all turned their heads to Frisk and greeted her back. Sans was the first to stand up. "Good morning Frisk" Sans looked at the food on the table, and his eyes lit up. "FOOD!" Sans scurried towards the towards, Papyrus following, Toriel and the others did the same.

"I didn't know you can cook spaghetti! It tastes amazing!" Papyrus praised Frisk. Frisk giggled as Sans gobbled up his food. "THE BURGERS AND FRENCH FRIES ARE AMAZINGG!"

Undyne, Alphys and Toriel ate the blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes, rubbing their stomachs after eating. "You really outdone yourself this time squirt!" Undyne sighed.

They left the table, and they played in the snow, making a snow fort outside. It was really fun, 5 hours passed already. Undyne and Alphys going back to the hotlands. Papyrus slept on the couch, which was a big problem for Frisk and Sans.

They couldn't carry Papyrus so they just threw a blanket and pillows on him. Both of them went back

To their bedrooms, not uttering a word. It was already 7 PM. And Frisk fell asleep. She fell into a dark place, mainly because she closed her eyes. "You stupid piece of garbage! Why am I wasting my time for you? Why do I even take care of you?" A lady screamed at a girl while a man picked her up and threw her across the room. The girl never cried, but her eyes were watery.

 _At school~_

"Oh! Boo-hoo-hoo! Don't try to act smart in school! I don't even think you belong here!" a girl teased a smaller child, the same one that was thrown across a room. Crying, back against a brick wall. She was Frisk, 10 years old.

Frisk woke up, sweating.

 **Welp. Finishing that. So lets congratulate Sans and Frisk for getting together! YAYYAYYY**

 **So I can't really give a shoutout right now because I'm writing this, and there's no internet. So I guess I'll shoutout next chapter. But anyways, thanks for all the support!**

 **I'm still crying just from all the reviews *Sniffle* ;-; you guys make me happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HII! Woop woop for Sarisk! (SansxFrisk) or Frisks? (FriskxSans) Lol. GIMME A GOOD SHIP NAME FOR THEM!**

 **Well, I can't really do a shoutout anymore as there are TOO MANY people! But that's actually good! It tells me to work on this story. Oh, I'm doing a shoutout to a certain Youtuber, named Anthony Kurumo. She is an AMAZING animator!**

 **All her animations (mostly) are FriskxSans! She hates Soriel so SHE'S ON OUR SIDE! WOOOOO! But srsly, go subscribe to her, she is amazing.**

 **Well, gotta go write this chapter so that it won't be** _ **tear**_ **able! Uhh.. Because I'm holding a piece of paper right now.. I_I wow I regret saying that now. WELP! NO GOING BACK!**

 **Le Previously:** _ **At school~**_

 **"Oh! Boo-hoo-hoo! Don't try to act smart in school! I don't even think you belong here!" a girl teased a smaller child, the same one that was thrown across a room. Crying, back against a brick wall. She was Frisk, 10 years old.**

 **Frisk woke up, sweating.**

'Why do I always get these dre-nightmares?" She put on a baggy shirt that went down until her knees. She wasn't wearing pants underneath. But it was more comfortable, even though she was gonna go into Sans' room, she didn't really care.

He was her boyfriend after all.

She opened Sans' door quietly, no creaks. Frisk was a professional at quietly opening, closing and locking doors. She just figured out how to make it quiet. She climbed into his bed, he never minds when she does this. She blushed when Sans pulled her uncomfortably close to him.

He was still sleeping though. 'I wonder what reaction he would have if he saw me in his bed' Frisk giggled, not too loud to wake him up. Frisk then realized something. She wasn't doing something… She took a marker and drew 'IDIOT' on his face. Frisk grinned. 'Even better'

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING…**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sans fell off his bed. Frisk was still sound asleep _until_ Sans screamed like a girl. "Good morning Sans" Frisk yawned as she rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" Sans gripped onto his floor carpet for dear life. Poor Sans, scared to death first thing in the morning. "I had some nightmares, and you DO NOT need to know about it" Frisk walked out of the room, leaving a short skeleton with his jaw ajar.

She strolled into her room, humming a tune. "Jesus Christ, does she even know how to knock!?" Sans wondered aloud. "I HEARD THAT YOU BONEHEAD" Frisk's muffled voice _rattled_ Sans' bones. (Idk what rattled bones mean, but I just used it. Deal with the puns)

"Sorry" Sans put on his usual blue hoodie as he yawned and drowsily walked out to the kitchen.

"OH DEAR BROTHER! I HOPE YOU ARE HUNGRY, FOR I,THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE BREAKFAST!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Sans was surprised to see blueberry pancakes on the table instead of burnt spaghetti. "FRISK HAS TAUGHT ME HOW TO MAKE BRUBERRY PANCASKES!" Papyrus stood in a heroic manner.

Sans chuckled "It's 'blueberry pancakes' bro". Frisk came out with her normal sweater. It seems like she has 10 of them. "I see you have my blueberry pancakes. These are food from the surface. I used to have it when I was 10"

Sans fidgeted when he heard the word 'surface'. He had to ask Frisk something later, but now's not the time.

Next week is Frisk's birthday. Well, not really but the day she fell down, July 14 2006. Today was Thursday, 7 of July. Frisk's friends knew that Frisk forgot her not-really-but-the-day-she-fell-down birthday.

Sans bought her a necklace, a heart, with the word _Frisk_ engraved on it, in a simple but curvy way. Papyrus made her a card, Frisk always loves cards. Undyne is going to give her a small spear, similar to her own magic spears and a cooking book.

Alphys bought her an anime DVD, Lovely Complex. Toriel bought her a mid-thigh skirt, stockings and made her a butterscotch-cinnamon/cinnamon-butterscotch pie.

Asgore is giving Frisk some golden flower tea and giving her a nice, blue and magenta striped robe.

They all prepared gifts for her. Asgore became friends with Frisk even though she was a human. "WAIT, SANS? WHY DO YOU HAVE THE WORD 'IDIOT' ON YOUR FACE?" Papyrus asked. Sans' eye sockets widened and he ran to the toilet. He looked at the mirror and glared at it.

"Pfftt.. Who did thi—Oh it is soooo on kiddo!" Sans dashed out of the room and to Frisk. He somehow had ketchup in his jacket pocket and took it out. He unscrewed the cap and squeezed it violently, and a big dollop of it was on Frisk's head. Once the bottle was empty, Sans ruffled her hair, making a big mess.

"GODDAMN IT SANS!" Frisk hissed. "I hate you for eternity, and I will pay you back" Frisk ran to the toilet, and immediately Sans and Papyrus heard water running. "SANS, YOU HAVE INFECTED THE HUMAN WITH YOUR PRANKS!" Papyrus gave Sans a stern warning.

"Heh. I didn't force them to do it. She copied me with me not knowing, so don't blame me" Sans grinned. "The prank war is _so on_ " Sans muttered as he took 3 bottles of ketchup with him. "Time to go _prankster mode"_

Frisk walked out of the toilet, hair damp. "Thank you soooo much Sans. That was the best hairdo I had ever had." Frisk said, hands on her hips.

"Your welcome, m'lady." Sans bowed. Papyrus just rolled his eye sockets as he continued _trying_ to make chocolate chip pancakes.

They ate the blueberry pancakes Papyrus made. Delicious aromas wafted through the air, going in and out of people and monster's noses, bring delight to their faces.

"Mm, Papyrus you've really done it now!" Sans complimented. It was a perfect day, 'No drama, no nightmares, no Cha— _' Did'ya miss me?_

Frisk had a look of terror glued to her face, "Hey kiddo, you look like you had just seen a ghost" Sans grinned and chuckled. And with that, Frisk fell off her chair "Fri-!"

Frisk woke up, almost immediately. A hint of nostalgia creeping up her back. Her whole body ached. 'This is familiar.. Oh no…Did-?" Frisk looked at her surroundings. She was sitting on a patch of golden flowers. Golden flowers, here, there, EVERYWHERE.

A spotlight shined on her as if she was a star of a show. "Miss? Are you alright?" a golden flower looked at Frisk. Frisk looked at her hands, and clenched them. She attempted to stand up, but miserably failed.

"I don't think you can walk right now… Oh! My name is Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" The strange talking flower smiled. A sincere smile. The first smile she got from Flowey, excluding the creepy ones.

"U-um.. My name is Frisk..?...!" "Well hello! I know this is a sudden request, but can you uproot me?" Flowey asked, pure innocence.

Frisk was startled by this request, but still did what was asked. Despite the pain that Flowey was going through, he was finally happy to roam around, in a pot, on her shoulder.

Frisk placed Flowey gently on the ground and took an empty pot and filled it with nearby soil. She then placed Flowey in the pot. "Thank you!" Flowey then explained how to fight, how to dodge, which Frisk already knew, but she still listened.

She was still confused about how all this started. 'Maybe I just passed out and this is a dream?' Frisk asked herself, not waiting for a response. _It's not a dream.._

 **WELL! GOOD! I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I'm gonna celebrate my father's birthday now! Ok bye.**

 **I'm serious I AM STILL CRYING FROM ALL THE REVIEWS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Howdy! I'm Flowey the Flower! YoU iDiOt! In ThIs WoRlD, iT's k—** _ **kiss or be kissed!**_ **What? Noooo! *smooch***

 **Lol. That was from a Undertale short xD**

 **So… Nothing really to say, except for… WHAT ARE THOSEEEE!? WHY ARE YOU WEARING SOCKS WITH SAND- ok I'll stop.**

 **Also, this is for Tiny Triangle: So you asked me who was the one thrown across the room? And who was the one screaming at the one who was thrown? Welll… The one who was thrown is Frisk. The one screaming is… You'll find out =) Also, heads up to Tiny Triangle who is soooo kind! She only gave me compliments, no harsh words. Just kind, loving words. JUST LIKE TORIEL :D**

 **Thanks a lot Tiny Triangle! Also, I'll be making shoutouts to a random REVIEWER every chapter from now on. :D**

 _ **Ok, this is very important, as you can see, this text is in bold, italic and underlined. (More like undertaled. Lol)**_

 _ **So please pay attention: I have something to confess. I am 9 years old turning 10 on July. I know I am too young. But I wanna write stories. And that ended up to this; Why do I exist? Do I have a place in this world? I don't even matter, do I? What am I? A fanfiction story writer? A singer? A youtuber? A artist? A girl? A boy?**_

 _ **All these questions came to my mind one day, and I had an BREAKDOWN. I didn't know what came over me, I just started to have panic attacks, started to distance myself from my family.**_

 _ **Until, that is, you guys came. You guys reviewed my stories, you guys, made me cry. Not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. Really, without you guys, I wouldn't have continued in life, I would have commited suicide (Believe me, I tried)**_

 _ **I had intentions of running away. From home. From everything. Thank you.**_

 _ **Thank you for everything.**_

 **Chara's voice= '** _ **Chara'**_

 **Frisk's thoughts=** _ **Frisk**_

 **Le previously:** **Frisk was startled by this request, but still did what was asked. Despite the pain that Flowey was going through, he was finally happy to roam around, in a pot, on her shoulder.**

 **Frisk placed Flowey gently on the ground and took an empty pot and filled it with nearby soil. She then placed Flowey in the pot. "Thank you!" Flowey then explained how to fight, how to dodge, which Frisk already knew, but she still listened.**

 **She was still confused about how all this started. 'Maybe I just passed out and this is a dream?' Frisk asked herself, not waiting for a response.** _ **It's not a dream..**_

Frisk knew this part. The part where she meets Toriel. Well, she wasn't so sure. The way Flowey acted, maybe Toriel would act different as well? Well, it's all up to this moment right now.

She walked up to the big wooden door, same old door from a few years back then. Frisk took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. One time, and Flowey looked at her with wide eyes. "Frisk, you can't do this, we don't know what's behind that door. _Who's_ behind that door, _what's_ behind that door."

Frisk shook her head. If she _did_ reset, well, it wasn't her. Must have been _Chara_. That sickening voice of hers, it just angered Frisk, even her name.

Everything she done, everything she did, everything she done, everything she did…

Those words played in her head a million times. ' _I know. I would have hated that voice in my head if I had one. Turns out I'm that stupid, annoying voice._ ' Chara's voice echoed through her head.

' _I'm just here to make you suffer. Suffer. Suffer. Suffer Suffer Suffer Suffer Suffer Suffer. JUST SUFFER'_ Frisk's mind hurt. But she just ignored her. The more she concentrated on Chara's voice, the more she'd hurt. _It's easy, just ignore her_.

She knocked twice on the wooden door this time, ignoring Flowey's desperate cries to stop knocking. The door finally opened. "What the he-?! A human?" A fluffy, white figure loomed over Frisk and Flowey. It was Toriel, but not really Toriel. She was wearing the black and red version of Toriel's clothing.

But she was Toriel, just different. Let's just call her Toriel-B.

Toriel-B smiled. "Hello human, I suspect that you have fallen. You are one of the many humans to fall down, except they aren't here anymore." Frisk stiffened at the word 'Human'.

She noted in her head that Toriel-B didn't call her 'child' anymore. Instead, she called her 'human'. Toriel-B welcomed her in the Ruins.

She taught her the basics, how to solve puzzles, leaving her in a hallway, only for Frisk to find that she was hiding behind a pillar. All of those.

A hint of nostalgia ran up Frisk's back.

~Skipping to the fight~

"Human, you must stay. You don't know what's out there. They—ASGORE will kill you!" Toriel-B still had a lot of kindness in her heart, even though she wasn't showing it.

"I-I can't." Frisk's fringe covered her eyes.

"You're just like the others, you don't want to stay. If you do want to go, fight me, prove to me that you are strong enough to go wander by yourself." Both of Toriel-B's fluffy hands had fireballs in them.

Frisk dodged all her fireballs, which is until her fireballs dodged _her_ instead. Flowey said nothing, knowing that Frisk would respond to him, throwing her off guard.

"You would be just unhappy trapped down here, the ruins get very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations, my loneliness, my fears, all of that will be put aside. If you truly wish to leave the ruins, I will not stop you. However, please do not come back. I hope you understand."

Frisk hugged Toriel-B. It pained Frisk to hear those words again. "Goodbye, my child" Frisk sniffled as she heard that one word.

" _Child."_

 **Soooo… What do you think will happen? She's gonna meet SANS AGAIN OMIGORSSHHSHSHSHSSHSH SYASSSSSSSSS Ok I'll stop now.**

 **Reading this story fills you with determination.**

 **Sorry, I just had to. *cheeky grin***


	12. Chapter 12

**Helllooooooooooo! My name's Meowwstache and I'm making another chapter! YAY! I have an idea, I thought that I should make a Undertale Q &A so… Stay active for that,that's all I have to say.**

 **Wow. My life** _ **is**_ **boring.**

 **Le previously:** **Frisk hugged Toriel-B. It pained Frisk to hear those words again. "Goodbye, my child" Frisk sniffled as she heard that one word.**

 **"** _ **Child."**_

 _Frisk slowly walked out of the Ruins, taking one more look behind her shoulder. She regretted doing that, as she found Toriel-B, her back faced to her face, sobbing on her knees._

 _She took pity, but if she wanted her true happy ending, she would have,_ _no, must_ _. Frisk thought. She_ _must_ _do this, no matter what._

 _She looked forward, walking straight. "F-Frisk?" Flowey stuttered. Frisk looked at Flowey, and nodded for him to continue. "Now tha-that we don't have T-Toriel, what do we d-do now?"_

 _Frisk looked at her boots, determined to move on. "We move on, we must." She continued walking, and Flowey stayed quiet._

 _That is until, she heard a twig break behind her._ _This moment… The moment where I-I meet Sans_ _. Frisk slowly turned around, expecting to see a short skeleton, in track shorts, a white t-shirt, a blue jacket, and pink slippers. But instead, she found a short skeleton, in black and yellow track shorts, in a red sweater, fluffy black jacket and red slippers._

 _She was shocked at this, she didn't know who this skeleton was, maybe,was different. Along with the others._

 _"Heya. Human, do you not know how to greet a stranger? Shake my hand" Sans-B said. Well, Sans-in-red said. Frisk took his hand, and the moment she put pressure on his skeletal hand, 'PFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT' a sound erupted from his hand. "Heh. The ol' whoopee cushion in the hand trick"_

 _Frisk covered her mouth when she giggled. "Heh. So you're a human? That's hilarious. But I don't really care. My brother, Pap-.. My boss, Papyrus, is a human-hunting fanatic. There he is up ahead. Just go through this thing, and go behind that conveniently shaped lamp."_

 _Frisk did as what was told to do. She listened to the different chat of Sans-in-red and Papyrus' chat. Papyrus' voice was different, he wasn't even wearing his battle body. Sans-in-red didn't call Papyrus 'Paps', 'bro' or 'Papyrus' anymore. He just called him 'boss' instead. And it looked like Sans-in-red was a bit terrified of him._

 _After that, Papyrus just stomped off, muttering inaudible things. "You can come out now, human" Sans-in-red looked at the lamp. Frisk stepped out from behind the lamp and smiled. "Wow, that was one kind of a conversation"_

 _"Heh, yeah, those are our everyday conversations" Sans-in-red smirked. "What's your name?" Frisk asked, obviously knowing his name, but since everything reset, she had to pretend._

 _"Sans. Sans the Skeleton" "Frisk. Just Frisk"_

 _"Ok, Just Frisk, I'll see ya up ahe—FRISK!" Sans shouted as Frisk fell on the snowy ground. Sans shook her, "Frisk, Frisk, wake up. WAKE UP GODDAMN IT" Sans growled._

 _Meanwhile… Frisk woke up in the same, black void. Empty. Lonely. Black. She just sat there, silent, she didn't know what was to come, but she waited. She didn't move a muscle, she didn't open her mouth._

 _She sat there for hours, not knowing what to do. That is, until a blinding light shone on her. She blocked the light with her arms, closing her eyes as hard as she could. She woke up, immediately and she sat up. She looked around her, there they were._

 _Sans and Papyrus_

 _They were there. Worried expression glued to their faces. "ARE YOU OK FRISK? YOU BLACKED OUT FOR 30 MINUTES. LET'S GET YOU TO BED!" Papyrus carried her bridal-style to her bedroom. "Heya kiddo, I'll talk with ya later" Sans walked behind Papyrus._

 _"W-What happened?" Frisk asked, still confused as hell. "You blacked out for a good 30 minutes and muttered inaudible things" Sans laughed._

 _"YOU REALLY MUST BE SICK FRISK! YOU KEEP ON FAINTING HERE AND THERE. PLEASE GET SOME REST" Papyrus gently laid Frisk on her bed. "I'll take care of Frisk, don't worry bro, I'll take care of her. Meanwhile, can you call Toriel and the others? She's gotta hear this"_

 _Sans gently patted Frisk's head as Papyrus left the room. "So kiddo, what happened?" Frisk looked away and averted eye contact._ _It must just be a dream.. Just a dream…_ _Frisk thought, repeating the last three words in her head._

 _"N-Nothing… It's just.. Nothing"_

 _ **So I'm ending it here. I know it's really short, like only 700+ words =(**_

 _ **I'll try my best on the next chapter. I'm really running short of time so I hope you understand. Byeeeee**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyoooo!** _ **Um. Someone halp me. I don't know where I fit in. I'm that dark child, but I always smile as well. So I'm dark inside but bright on the outside? Mhm. Seriously, I think I have emotion problems.**_

 _ **I just suddenly feel sad for a moment, but when my friends come, I force a smile, then after a good 5 minutes I start to become happy. Plus. I might migrate to somewhere, but what about my friends? –sigh- lyfe is difficult.**_

 _ **Also, when was the last time your father called you 'rebellious'? Never? Yeh, right. My father obviously didn't call me rebellious. He obviously doesn't hold me by the neck when he's angry at me. ( At least he doesn't lift me up.)**_

 _ **He lets go of my neck after a good 10 seconds. Eh. I guess that's what I get for blinking back my tears. I JUST—I DON'T GET IT! WHY WOULD WE RESPECT THEM IF THEY WON'T RESPECT US?! I-I JUST—my point of view doesn't matter. It never does. My mother said so. I DON'T MATTER.**_

 _ **Sorry. Just lost my temper.**_

 **This chapter MAY have some personal experiences.**

 **Le previously:** _ **Sans gently patted Frisk's head as Papyrus left the room. "So kiddo, what happened?" Frisk looked away and averted eye contact.**_ __ _ **It must just be a dream.. Just a dream…**_ __ _ **Frisk thought, repeating the last three words in her head.**_

 _ **"N-Nothing… It's just.. Nothing"**_

"Nothing? Kiddo, you have been blacking out so many times. Your soul needs to get checked. Who knows whatever is happening to you?" Sans pulled Frisk up, and the door.

"I don't. I don't matter. I-I… JUST GET AWAY" Frisk teleported out of the room. She teleported in front of the ruins. Toriel was not there, obviously, she built a house next to Sans and Papyrus so she was all alone.

What Frisk didn't know, was that she had a mixture of red, black and white air-like thing flowing from her body. They were vibrant, they were like leaves, or birds, flowing around her. "FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK CHARA JUST KILL ME ALREADY"

Frisk's voice echoed through the empty hallways. She found it creepy, so she backed up into a dark corner. "Why did I fall here? I'm just a waste of time, space…You know what? I'll just run away..I'll just reset… I'LL JUST FUCKING KILL MYSELF"

Black,red and white just started to flow out of her body like a waterfall. She wrapped her arms around herself. Her hands automatically flew to her pockets and searched for a cigarette. And she did find one. She lit it up with her magic and put the tip of it to her mouth. She took a drag and stopped sobbing.

"I am a crybaby, aren't I?" Frisk chuckled as she put a piece of her hair behind her ear. She threw the used cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. She teleported in a blur of white and black to Grillby's. She wanted 2 bottles of that _stuff_.

She walked in. And immediately she realized it was late at night. So it meant that there was no one in the bar, except for the shopkeeper himself. "Hey Grillz, two of that… stuff? Oh yeah. Vodka"

Grillby's nodded and disappeared into the back. He came back 1 minute later. Frisk took 5 gold and placed it on the table. "Keep the change"

Frisk walked out, and sat on a bench, drinking the bottle whole. A faint blush could be seen on her face. She drank half of the other bottle and threw the empty bottle in the trash. Her house with the skelebro's were just 50 metres away.

She walked like a drunk to the house. She threw her back against the door, and she heard a conversation going on.

"SANS WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SHE'S GONE?! SHE IS SICK! WE CANNOT AFFORD TO LOSE HER!" Papyrus' muffled voice shouted. " I DON'T KNOW OK!? MAYBE SHE'S SCARED OF ME, MAYBE I—Maybe..Maybe I'm a monster, a _real monster_ to her." Sans' stressed voice replied back.

"It's ok.. It's ok…" Frisk swore she heard sniffles in there. "Maybe I'm not good enough" Sans' said. "That's not true Sans, you are the best brother in the world!"

"You took care of me when I was a babybones! You help me when I'm sad, so why shouldn't I help you?"

"Y-You're right bro… You're r-right"

Frisk took that opportunity to come in. She flew open the door and acted as if she heard nothing. She blushed. "H-Hey guys! W-Wanna hang o-out? I-I'm in the m-mood" Frisk was about to fall down until Papyrus' boney arms caught her.

"Oh Frisk, you are drunk, aren't you? Look at the time!" Papyrus worriedly looked at her. "It's d-drunk AM" Frisk giggled. Sans ran like a racecar to Frisk and threw himself on her and hugged her like a teddy bear. "O-Oh Frisk! Sweetheart, I thought I lost you" Sans sobbed on her jacket.

Frisk smiled as she patted his skull. "L-Let's go *hiccups* h-hang! B-But I need t-to c—change…" Frisk started to take her jacket off, revealing her normal sweater. "Woahwoahwoah Frisk you go change in private" Sans carried her to her room.

He waited outside. And she came out of the room, blushing even harder. "L-Let's g-go!" Frisk hiccupped. "Nope." Sans carried her bridal-style into her bedroom. "You sleep" Sans dropped her on the bed.

"BUT I WANT TO PARTYYYYY" Frisk whined. "No"

"HUMAN! YOU HAVE TO REST! WE WILL PARTY TOMORROW!" Papyrus' voice came from the kitchen. "O-Ok! P-Promise?" Frisk giggled

"Promise" Sans grinned, well, he always grinned. "Night Night" Sans landed a kiss on her forehead, which made her blush like crazy. Well, they were already a couple, but he still managed to tease Frisk.

And with that…Frisk slept.

 **So umm.. I'm done! I'm putting down my social media for no apparent reason!**

 **Twitter!:** **/Meowwstache?lang=en**

 **Instagram!:** **meowwstacheeekawaiiiii/**

 **So umm… Go check it out! ( Also, can someone give me advice on how to ask my parents for stuff? They never get me anything..Hehehehe.. Heh.. My lyfe is a joke :P )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So umm, some fwend drama turned up, so since I know a majority of you guys are teens, or somethang, I guess you guys can help me?**

 **So I just started hanging out with my old friend, which I was stuck with in the same class for 4 YEARS. We weren't really close but I realized she was a music fanatic, just like me. Let's call her Jess. So Jess introduced me to Twenty-One Pilots, and P!ATD**

 **We also realized that two of us were part of the PHANDOM. So we just became BFFs in 2 days or something. So I also had a lot of other BFFs, but there was this certain two BFFs, which I was the closest to before I met Jess.**

 **So I guess they started became jealous, so they started talking about me ditching them for Jess. My other BFF, Ven, heard this and told me about it. Heck, they even replaced me with VEN. I wasn't angry, they were on good terms with her, so why not?**

 **I would even replace myself with Ven if I was them.**

 **I also got close with this girl, Helen, a BFF of Jess. Well kinda, we both hated her, but we pretended to be friends with her. I was too soft-hearted, but I know when to quit.**

 **During recess, my two so called BFFs sat across from me on a table, with Jess, Ven and Helen on my side. One of my so called BFFs, Ally, motioned Ven to come over to her side, so she did, and Ven bent down because Ally was gonna whisper something into her ear.**

 **I heard VERY CLEARLY. I don't think the people next to me heard, but boy, I DID. "Let's form a group. Don't invite her. You, me, and Soph." I pretended not to hear. And as soon as Soph and Ally completed their food, they stood up and said "We're going to the library"**

 **Ven was just buying more food so she wasn't there. Me and Ven were neighbours so after school, we sat on a bench near our houses and she poured out everything to me. NOW THAT WAS A TRUE BFF.**

 **She said that Soph said something about me ditching them, and she even convinced ALLY that I fucking ditched her as well for Jess and Helen.**

 **Fuck. My. Life.**

 **Well. Thank you so much God. Thanks. The thing that I fucking needed in my life.**

 **Ally wouldn't even laugh at my jokes anymore. She would only talk to me if we had to decorate our classroom or we're in a project group thingy.**

 **Heh. This is what I think.**

 _ **This is why you don't make friends, once you get close to them, and you somehow lose them by migrating, moving schools, ditching them or something more serious, you BREAK DOWN. YOU CAN NEVER MOVE ON. YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOUR DAMNED FRIEND IS APART FROM YOU.**_

 _ **I'm not making anymore friends from now on. I've learnt from my mistakes. It's better off being a solo. I don't wanna have multiple heartbreaks.**_

 _ **What should I do guys? I have two choices.**_

 _ **Make more friends or Just solo.**_

 **Anyways, le previously** **:** __ **BUT I WANT TO PARTYYYYY" Frisk whined. "No"**

 **"HUMAN! YOU HAVE TO REST! WE WILL PARTY TOMORROW!" Papyrus' voice came from the kitchen. "O-Ok! P-Promise?" Frisk giggled**

 **"Promise" Sans grinned, well, he always grinned. "Night Night" Sans landed a kiss on her forehead, which made her blush like crazy. Well, they were already a couple, but he still managed to tease Frisk.**

 **And with that…Frisk slept.**

 **THIS** _ **WILL**_ **HAVE PERSONAL EXPERIENCES**

"Sweetheart! Sweetheart? Oh thank god, you're awake. I thought you were dead for a second" Red Sans said, shaking Frisk awake.

"Umm…Hi?" Frisk's voice was raspy. She didn't know what happened yesterday, but she had a splitting headache.

"I'll bring you to my house, just be quiet" Red Sans nervously sweated. He carried her bridal-style as he teleported to his familiar house. Red Sans slowly opened the door with his red magic and teleported to his room. "Ok, just be quiet, or… You might die.. Soo.. Make yourself at home and.. y..yeah…" Red Sans laid her on his bed, and she slept, she thought it might help the splitting headache she has.

 **TIME SKIP TO WHEN FRISK WAKES UP**

"Ow…" Frisk woke up, clutching her head. Well, it didn't hurt as much as before, but she still had a minor headache.

She was in her own bedroom, instead of the other Sans. "I really gotta stop having these damned dreams." She stood up, but fell down. "S…Shit…" she stood up, nothing. She tried lifting herself up, but to no avail. Her magic glowed faintly. No red, but pink. No white, but grey. No black.. But white.

It was weird. Was she sick? Maybe. Maybe not. She used the edge of her bed to stand up. She felt so damn useless. So damn weak. She tried leaning on the walls to walk to the toilet, but fell, and a loud thud followed after.

"Frisk? HUMAN? My child? Frisk? Kiddo! F-Frisk?" All familiar voices came running to the room. The door slammed open, and revealed a teenager on the ground, clutching her head.

"F-Fuck." Frisk muttered. "Kid! You ok? What happened?" Sans helped her up, and placed her gently like a kitten on the bed. "M-My m…agic…f..uck… g..low…f…faint…" All was Frisk could say.

"Alphys. Soul Checker please." Sans' voice became dead serious. It even frightened Frisk. Alphys' footsteps could be heard running out of the room. "Right!"

She came back two minutes later, rolling a big machine in, which looked like a X-Ray. She hovered a screen above Frisk and seconds later…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

A ear-piercing alarm set off. "F-Fuck…" Alphys mumbled. "Her magic's fading… This never happened before… She's mixing in with other timelines. She currently having trouble with-"

Black.

All she could see. BLACK. "Oh… So I see. You've been mixing and messing with certain timelines? I hope, I hope to death, that you get the GENOCIDE TIMELINE"

Hahahahaha Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Hahahahahaa

Silence. Timelines. Flashing before Frisk's eyes. Genocide. Neutral. Pacifist. SwapTale. Underfell.  
Swaptale, Aftertale, Novatale.

Even more. Maybe hundreds?

Who knows?

 **Heh. Good. Let's see.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So I posted a poll! The question is, should YOU? The readers, make the photo for this story? Or should I make it? If the first choice wins, please give the link to your drawing via PM**

 **So ummm… GOOD LUCK!**

 **THIS STORY DOES NOT CONTAIN ANY EXPERIENCES SO DON'T CONSOLE ME XDD**

 **This is mostly a dialogue chapter so..**

 **Le Previously:** **Silence. Timelines. Flashing before Frisk's eyes. Genocide. Neutral. Pacifist. SwapTale. Underfell.  
Swaptale, Aftertale, Novatale.**

 **Even more. Maybe hundreds?**

 **Who knows?**

"SK! ISK! RISK! FRISK! WAKE UP FRISK!" A voice shouted in her ear.

She never heard that voice before. Maybe she ended up somewhere else? Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she was in the surface? Maybe she was in a coma, dreaming of a skeleton. Dreaming of the skeleton?

Maybe. Just Maybe.

"FUCKING HELL! HER SOUL IS FUCKING UPSIDE DOWN?! HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

"Language, Undyne"

"FRISK PLEASE WAKE UPPP!" "WAKE UP PLEASE!" Two familiar voices cried.

"I c-can't. I can't l...ose... Another o...o-one.."

"Don't worry, I'm sure s-she's *sniff* fine"

"O-Oh god, stay with us Frisk please!"

" _Go, they need you…"_

Chara's voice echoed. It wasn't too creepy for her. Who is her? Well, she, herself doesn't know as well. Who was this Frisk?

The only thing she remembered, was Chara , a skeleton, well two. A little trembling scaly lizard dragon thing next to a fish who held a spear? Then there was the weirdest things.

A talking flower. And three goats. One with a beard, one with a purple robe, and one with a green and lime sweater.

What in the living name of god is going on.

"F-Fuck. My head hurts so ba—AHHH"

Sans jumped on Frisk as soon as she spoke. "FRISKKK! YOU'RE ALIVE! OH SWEETHEART, I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" Tears threatened to spill from his eye sockets as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING PERVERT" Frisk immediately pushed the short skeleton off her and stood up from what seemed like a hospital bed, with a X-Ray screen hovering over it.

"F-Frisk? What happened?" Alphys tapped her on her shoulder. "AHHH FUCKING TALKING LIZARDS AND MOVING SKELETONS WHAT IN THE LIVING HELL" Frisk backed up to a wall behind her, making a 'I show no harm' motion with her hands, but instead of doing what said, a grey beam blasted from her hands.

"W-What..?"

"Human, please listen to me, my name is Papyrus. You are a friend of us. Your name is Frisk. But I assume you lost your memory. Please, we mean no harm."

"U-Umm Papyrus… W-Why am I here?" Frisk had a untrusting look on her face, clearly showing everybody that she trusted no one.

Papyrus' voice was surprisingly quiet. "Look, punk. We really mean no harm. We are just monst—"

"MONSTERS?" Frisk's eyes widened

"Get away from me, you fucking retard" Frisk's eyes was glowing red.

"F-F… O-ok" Undyne just started stuttering. Undyne the Undying never stutters. Well. Not really. "Who the hell, in the name of Christ, are you?" Frisk gave them a warning look that said: 'Touch me and die'

"Kid. I'm Sans, this is Papyrus, my brother. That fishy guard is Undyne, the lizard next to her is Alphys. And this is Toriel and Asgore."

"Then, who's that person?" Frisk pointed to a small little figure, standing in between Asgore and Toriel.

"Which one? Didn't I just introduce you to everybody?" Sans gave a confused look. "No you didn't. There's that little goat thing" Frisk pointed at the third goat. Asriel.

"You're seeing things, Frisk" Sans grinned.

" _Frisk, don't believe him. That little goat is real. His name is Asriel. And he's dead. But don't worry, you're not seeing things._

"What if I am?" Frisk thought.

 **Ok. I took three days to fucking write this. So lazy. Also, I was really busy so umm. Yeh. Sorry that this chapter was so damn short. My writing is getting worse and worse.**

 **I don't know. Also, GO ON MY PROFILE TO VOTE FOR DA POLL YAY!**

 **Bye. THANKS FOR DA REVIEWS**


	16. Chapter 16

**Herro my fwends! :3 I'm having problems with the internet so I'm writing this without wifi xD I'm currently writing some chapters right now, and I can't see your reviews, or votes on the poll =(**

 **But anyways, I'm trying to reach around 2000, 3000 or above.** **ALSO! I'm really bad at fluff so umm.. *Also really bad at puns***

 **Also, a reminder, this chapter is kinda all about Frisk. Yes, you heard me right, it's facts and crap.**

 **le previously:** _ **"**_ **What if I am?" Frisk thought. "You're seeing things, Frisk" Sans grinned.**

" _ **Frisk, don't believe him. That little goat is real. His name is Asriel. And he's dead. But don't worry, you're not seeing things.**_

Too many things was happening. Too many. "JUST BACK AWAY! I'M NOT AFRAID TO HURT YOU!" Frisk shouted, tears threatening to spill from her one hazel brown eye and bloodshot eye. "K-k… F-Frisk… Don't..D-Don't do this.. Please!" Sans stretched out his hand for her to grab.

Frisk backed away more, looking at his hand suspiciously, before hesitantly taking it. "This still doesn't mean that I'm on your side, y'know."

"Right" Undyne spoke.

 **SANS POV YAYYYYY FINALLY WOO**

'Why didn't she tell me anything? Does she not trust me? Am I failing as a boyfriend? She deserves better than me, why did I even ask her out?' My heart fluttered when her hand touched mine.

I don't even know why she's acting like this… Fainting everywhere, losing her memory, getting cuts out of nowhere. It's all going bad. Something is hurting my Frisk, and I know exactly who.

 _Chara._ That motherfuc- -sigh- No use. Swearing and cussing will do no good. Come on Sans! THINK OF SOMETHING!

Fuck.

You stupid shit.

 **General POV**

Sans looked angry. Nobody knew why, but they learnt longgg ago when they were kids not to mess with him if he were to be angry. One time, Sans got angry at Alphys who accidently taught Papyrus a bad word. 'Sexy'. It went on the Swear List, which was not even filled with swears. Just a couple of words like 'rock it' or some stupid made up word.

"So." Toriel's voice broke the awkward silence. "Frisk, my child, since you lost your um, memory, we should show you around." Frisk nodded in agreement as she looked around.

They helped her out of the room and Frisk healed any cuts on her body. She walked by herself. 'So determined' Asgore thought.

They showed her around the Ruins, where she was saying that she remembered the Ruins. They went through Snowdin, which Frisk only remembered the Bar. They went to the Hotlands and all she could remember was a water cooler.

They then went to the Waterfall and she said, that she remembered seeing a sad ghost by a fence full of weird looking snails.

"So, " Sans started "You remember a little only, but that's good enough" He patted her on the back with a frown.

She smiled back and hugged him. Sans knew this gesture, the others did too. Once Frisk hugs you, she trusts you. So seeing this, Undyne and the others got jealous.

Sans was calm, but on the inside, he was literally melting into a white liquid. The rest fought for her trust while she talked with Sans casually.

Frisk was one of those 'tsundere' people. She doesn't show her emotions, but she does sometimes, but it's always seldom. She never changes, when she fell in the underground, she was just a little kid, scared, but would do anything to protect herself and her friends and loved ones, for example, she would kill if she would have to. There was this one time, where Frisk got so scared of Toriel that she accidently killed her. Frisk immediately found the reset button and reset.

Anyways, back to the present. Frisk and the others were showing each other their attacks and themes. Monsters also have their themes, but since Frisk has powers, which all monsters have, she is considered a monster. So if she's a monster, then she should have her theme, but unfortunately, she hasn't shown her theme.

They figured out that Frisk could control whenever she wants to play her theme during a battle, which was pretty fascinating. No monster could have ever done that, excluding Frisk. Now, Frisk, wasn't that type who would just have panic attacks and episodes, no no no. Frisk was a tough girl, but it's weird where at this time of month, July, she just haves panics attacks and episodes.

Maybe, just maybe, something's possessing her? That's what _some_ monsters think, but a majority of them is trying to look on the bright side. They have a suspicion of the prince possessing, since he has possessed the first human's soul before, *COUGH COUGH* _ABSORBED. ABSORBED_ her soul. Toriel has been super careful ever since and tried to protect the other humans, but to no avail, she could never protect any of them.

But Frisk, the last human, maybe. Was strong and protected herself, monsters never saw her using her powers, which Frisk only used when she was alone. That was the reason on how she survived the underground.

But..Maybe, just maybe… It was pure strength? Or pure determination? That was what Alphys has been working on… Maybe Frisk has been keeping secrets?

What do YOU think?

 **ENDING THE CHAPTER! So umm, this chapter was for you, to make assumptions, to think if Frisk really is that, if she's blah blah blah all that crap.**

 **So, DUDE PEOPLE YOU NEED TO VOTE FOR THE POLL!**

 **Bye**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not being online for a few weeks… Or months. I've been dealing with more stuff. I know I know, you're wasting time giving advice to a 9 year old. Well, that's fine with me. But anyways, I've been dealing with FEARS**

 **Also, I kind of have a sneaking suspicion everywhere I go, so I spend as much time with friends and family now. I'm always ready to die.**

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN**

 **Lol list of fears I have.**

 **1- Paranormal.. stuff**

 **2- Earthquakes, tornados, sinkholes, tsunamis, etc**

 **3- Terrorist attacks**

 **4- Murder**

 **5- Losing loved ones**

 **6- Very strong wind ( reminds me of tornados, especially when it bangs against windows )**

 **7- Losing everything**

 **8- Losing friends, family, etc**

 **9- Losing you guys**

 **So I'm scared of nature, yet I love it. Such weird.**

 **ANYWAYS! So the first 30 or something chapters will be sad I guess, this Frisk** ** _KIND OF_** **represents me. Well, except for cutting, nightmares, alcoholic stuff, cigarettes.**

 **And I have no lover… Hahahaha..**

 **Le previously:** **But..Maybe, just maybe… It was pure strength? Or pure determination? That was what Alphys has been working on… Maybe Frisk has been keeping secrets?**

 **What do YOU think?**

 **So basically this chapter is going to be flashbacks or somethang.**

 **-3 MONTHS LATER-**

Frisk regained most of her memories, just a few little things that didn't matter. But the sad thing was that she remembered all the timelines, something she never remembered before.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Hey P.. Papyrus? Is that your name?" Frisk waved at Papyrus when she came down the stairs. It was morning and Papyrus was making blueberry capybara shaped pancakes. "YES HUMAN! MY NAME IS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus beamed at her, burning one or two pancakes.

"Uhhh, Papyrus? You better look at the pan" Frisk sniggered behind her hand. "Where's Sans?"

At that very moment Sans teleported out of the room. "Sup kid" "NYAHHH" "Why you so scared? I'm just a short skeleton jumping out of nowhere"

"DAMN IT SANS" "FRISK! LANGUAGE!"

"Hey San—" Frisk stopped in her tracks. She just saw something different about Sans, he was covered in blood, and as Frisk looked down, her hands were covered in cuts and blood and dust. Colors around her seemed to be dull and.. weird. Black, white and red was the only colors she could see.

Frisk fell on her back, flabbergasted. She looked behind her to look at Papyrus, and he was gone. In his place was his very skull, still smiling like everything is fine. "S-Sans?" Frisk tapped on his boney shoulder and faced her, but as he turned, colors came back to normal. The normal bright, blue on the dining table was back, the yellow on Papyrus' battle body was back.

"Yeah kid? You look like you've seen a ghost. Heh, you fell for me, didn't you?" Sans chuckled, oblivious to the situation happening at hand. "Heh…" Frisk stood up, laughing it off.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

She's remembered the good times, thankfully. But she keeps on muttering 'Chara' or something.. Or some weird names they've never heard about like 'Wendy' or 'Mark'.

It has really creeped the monsters out. Or she would just teleport out of the room and end up somewhere really far away like Waterfall.

Or that one time she just started having anxiety. **( I swear I just recently gotten anxiety)**

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"S-Sans? I'm a bit scared.. I don't know w-why… I'm just suddenly.. scared" Frisk tugged on the sleeve of Sans' jacket. "Kiddo, there's nothing to fear, monsters IS a thing, but there's nothing else" Sans smiled at her. She nodded and let go of his sleeve that she was unconsciously clutching onto.

She had this feeling inside her, which really did not put her at ease. She was scared of everything, which was the funny thing actually. From the very start she wasn't scared of anything at all… Except losing her loved ones and failing to save everybody.

She had the worse combinations in the world… Depression and anxiety. All her friends, well, she considered them as family. All her family supported her after she admitted that she had Depression. But right now she doesn't know that she has Anxiety.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

It also seemed like to Frisk that she couldn't find any happiness in the world. She would laugh, but most of the time it was just fake. This caused her to always wear long sleeves or jackets. She had depression scars on her arms and she wanted to hide them. But now she stopped cutting. Who knows? Frisk would always ask herself why her life is like this.. 'So sad… No happiness'..

She would always say that long vacations isn't nice. She had this memory recently.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

It was the June holidays! In Frisk's country, their summer was broken into 3 parts, and scattered throughout the year. It was happy times for everybody, including Frisk. But as she got into the month, it started getting boring and lonely.

She was the popular, nice girl in the class. She was known for her kindness and happiness. But behind that smile was a frown. Everybody was best friends with her. But she has a bad side, and she uses it seldomly. She was also known as 'The Comforter' because whoever you are, she will comfort you if you are sad.

But Frisk would usually think 'I always find myself comforting people.. With the words I want to hear'

One day, in June, she just cried and felt so lonely. She had a sleepover with one of her childhood friends, but it only lasted two days and one night. She also realized that her childhood friend, Crystal, also had depression, but nothing else. She always found herself comforting her. Crystal always said that she accidently hurt people's feelings when it's always not what she intended.

There was this time, they were on a call, and Frisk was talking to a guy who was asking for nudes, and she was so scared. So Frisk asked advice from Crystal but she was currently being sad, and went on about her own problems. So Frisk got a random photo of a girl from the internet and sent it to him and blocked him.

And after that, Frisk realized that no one's saving her, but herself.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

 **Welp. I'VE REACHED 1000 WORDS AGAIN! YASSS! And, yes, I have anxiety. And 'The Comforter' story was real, as well as the Sleepover. I always thought I would get no happiness… So any tips?**

 **Bye. Check my profile and read the last paragraph. There's something new.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I don't know, but I'm not recently having these down feelings. DEPRESSED PEOPLE CAN BE HAPPY. I'M SO HAPPY**

 **But there are times where I contemplate lyfe. Help. ANYWAYS. My birthday just passed, uhh.. July 14. BUT LE CELEBRATE! FUCK DEPRESSION IN THE ASS. wat.**

 **Le Previously:** **There was this time, they were on a call, and Frisk was talking to a guy who was asking for nudes, and she was so scared. So Frisk asked advice from Crystal but she was currently being sad, and went on about her own problems. So Frisk got a random photo of a girl from the internet and sent it to him and blocked him.**

 **And after that, Frisk realized that no one's saving her, but herself**

"GODDAMN IT I JUST MISSED THE ONLY TIME THAT I WOULD TURN 15. FRICKIN MOTHER DUCKLINGS OF LLAMAS"

"Wow Frisk such swears"

"IT'S AUGUST 3 I MISSED MY BIRTHDAY WHAT DO YOU EXPECT."

Frisk and Sans were on the couch. Until Frisk stood up and paced up and down, red with fury. "Welp. Gotta wait til next year Frisk." Sans grinned as he laid back into the couch. Frisk crossed her arms. "Well, I guess I gotta be happy. I could have been one year closer to my death." Frisk smiled weakly.

"Wow. Frisk you really are emotional."

"Shut up."

"Ok geez"

"HELLO HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE.. HAS? Is it correct? Well, I don't care. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS COME BACK FROM THE GROCERY STORE. AND WHY ARE YOU LOOKING SO CROSS, FRISK?" Papyrus asked Frisk. Papyrus started calling her 'Frisk' frequently ever since she lost her memory, but he still called her 'human' sometimes.

"Oh, um. Just having an argument about my birthday" Frisk gave a thumbs up. "Wow." Sans said. "THAT'S GREAT! UM. WHY?" Papyrus asked, while taking out the groceries one by one.

"I'm still 14 years old. I never even celebrated my birthday. I NEVER EVEN REMEMBERED IT NFJIDBFJDFBJBFJB" Frisk blasted the table to bits.

"You need help, sweetie" Sans smiled at her. "Yes, help with my age!" Frisk retorted. Sans somehow fixed the table with his magic. "UM, I'LL JUST LEAVE YOU TWO WITH YOUR ARGUMENTS!" Papyrus shuffled away with a bowl in his hand into the kitchen.

"Chill. Kid, we'll have a date to make up for your birthday, ok? I WILL MAKE YOU 15…thousand years old…" Sans muttered at the last part. Apparently Frisk didn't hear him. "Well, I guess I have been fighting over a little thing, hmm. I guess that will do it!" Frisk beamed at Sans.

Frisk hopped to Sans and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He blushed a hue of blue. And she hopped away to the kitchen.

 _ **~SANS' POV~**_

Oh god oh god oh god. I FORGOT HER BIRTHDAY. WHY. OF ALL DAYS. UM. EXCUSE. I NEED TO BUY A GIFT.

"Hey guys I'm going to Grillby's" I shouted into the kitchen. I heard murmurs. Which pretty meant that they were aware of me leaving.

I ran to Alphys as fast as I- oh wait. I can teleported. I felt coldness wrap around me for a moment. I couldn't breath, and I was cold sweating. But I was very used to it. After what, 14, 15 years? It would be weird if I wasn't used to it.

"A-ALPHYS." I panted. "CAN—wait I need a moment—CAN YOU MAKE FRISK A NECKLACE." I put my hands on my knees as I spoke. "U-Uh sure Sans" Alphys was eating noodles.

~Two moments later~

"So w-why do you want a necklace for F-Frisk?" Alphys said, without looking at me. "It's a birthday present" I replied

"Why a necklace?"

"I don't know, it just came into my mind, also, I want it to protect her"

"I think I can make it, um.. By tomorrow."

"That's great! Oh, I want it shaped like a… BONE! Yes, a bone"

"Wow S-Sans. So o-original."

"Thank you, thank you"

"See ya tomorrow Alphys!"

"Bye!"

I walked out of the lab. I whistled a hum. (Green Sleeves)

I wanted to stop by the statue. I called it 'The raining statue'. It was that very statue that played Asriel's theme… Hmm.. Asriel… I wonder where he is.. In a better place I suppose…

I sighed. The very same coldness wrapped around me, and I was in a bright place. "OH MY GOD SANS!"

And I heard metal clattering. Red everywhere. And Papyrus and Frisk on the floor.

Oh god.

 **HI GUYS I'M BACK I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING I HAVE BEEN PROCRASTINATING. ANYWAYS. I still have depression but I'm usually happy now. But I get panic attacks from time to time. SO LET'S ALL CELEBRATE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO but wat will happen to Sans? *gasp* find out, In the next chapter!**

 **Ok wat this isn't a series**


	19. Chapter 19

**hi. one of my keys are broken** so i cant **type it, but it's the alphabet after w.**

 **le previously:** **And I heard metal clattering. Red everywhere. And Papyrus and Frisk on the floor.**

 **Oh god**

"SANS! YOU MADE ME SPILL MY RED-PASTA-SPAGHETTI-ETREME-ULTIMATE-SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus shrieked. Sans breathed in and out. He thought, for a while... "Now we have this mess. Thanks Sans." Frisk butted in,wiping sauce off her sweater. "Sorry..." Sans sheepishly smiled. "*sighs* it's fine Sans. It was an accident" Frisk picked up the pans that were on the floor. "DO NOT WORRY! I HAVE A SECOND BATCH IN THE FRIDGE!" Papyrus said, walking to the fridge and taking out a huge pot filled with spaghetti.

"I'll help with the cleaning." Sans used his magic to get a rag and clean up the bloody mess of red sauce. Frisk went up to the toilet and took a shower. She walked out of the shower and walked to her room to change.

Sans looked at Papyrus who was making more spaghetti. 'Man. Isn't my brother cool?' But Papyrus' face changed into a teary one. His head was suddenly on the floor. Where was his body? Blood was splattered on the walls and the knives were all scattered on the floor. "I love you, Sans..." and Papyrus evaporated into dust.

Sans blinked twice and Papyrus was back to happily stirring his spaghetti, the walls were all clean and the knives were all in its rightful place. Sans looked down to his hands, it was trembling. Why? What is happening? Who? What?

Frisk walked down the stairs and looked at Sans with a confused look. "Are you okay?" Frisk asked him. "Yep. Very okay." Sans replied.

"I'll be right back"

He teleported to Waterfall. He walked to the raining statue. Sans felt a presence somewhere. He turned around. "Hello Sansy." "What th-" Chara slashed at Sans with all her might. Knives of all sizes appeared behind her and she pointed towards Sans, commanding them to attack him. Sans shielded himself with his bones. "Chara, you little frea-"

~Meanwhile~

"Hm? What is this?" Frisk was looking at an object on her bed. 'A heart shaped locket? That's weird. I'll try it on, maybe it's a gift from someone' Frisk put the locket around her neck. Immediately she felt powerful...Strong, capable of killing. "Huh. That's weird." But Frisk chose to ignore it.

Sans slashed a bone across Chara's chest, she let out a bloodcurtling scream. Her strong, figure immediately fell to the ground. Sans panted, beads of sweat was rolling off his face. "I-I'm sorry... I am so sorry..." Chara pleaded, "I just wanted Asriel back. He was my loving brother. He was there the whole time. I just want him back..." and Chara disappeared.

Sans felt so confused. Chara...? She wanted Asriel back, but Asriel was already dead. How was Chara going to get Asriel back?

Frisk felt a indescribable pain across her chest. "What the-" she fell to her knees, her eyelids felt heavy... and she fell into a deep sleep..

 **so. im back. i daresay i became more mature. im ten now fyi. i dont even think any of you are here anymore. since i haven't wrote for months now, i dont really expect you guys to read my stories anymore. hopefully some of you are here. anyways, see you.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi, everyone! I'm 11 now, it's been a long two good years, eh? I've gotten rid of my problems, all by myself. That's not true. I wouldn't have made it this far without you all. Thank you so much. I don't know if you all are still online, but I definitely will be! So, without further ado, welcome to another chapter!**

 **le previously: Sans felt so confused. Chara...? She wanted Asriel back, but Asriel was already dead. How was Chara going to get Asriel back?**

 **Frisk felt an indescribable pain across her chest. "What the-" she fell to her knees, her eyelids felt heavy... and she fell into a deep sleep..**

As Frisk fell to the ground, Chara did too. Sans became confused. What was going on? Asriel.. He knew Chara was Asriel's adoptive sister but he was already dead, so how was she supposed to get Asriel back?

Sans only knew of one way, but it was impossible with everyone protecting Frisk. He looked back to Chara on the ground and blinked twice as she flickered, like a glitch. He rubbed his eyes and she vanished. How.. Odd.

He teleported back to the house and saw Papyrus humming, preparing more spaghetti and setting up the dining table. "Hey, Paps have you seen Frisk?" Papyrus looked at Sans, "AH! BROTHER! SHE WENT UP TO HER ROOM TO CLEAN UP AFTER HERSELF. DON'T DISTURB HER, SHE MIGHT STILL BE IN THE SHOWER." Papyrus said as he turned back to make his 'RED-PASTA-SPAGHETTI-ETREME-ULTIMATE-SPAGHETTI!' as he called it.

Sans decided to listen to his brother and sat on the couch and turned on the television. Mettaton was on. "Hey bro, looks it's Metatton." he said. _Papyrus'_ eyes lit up and immediately abandoned his cooking to zoom to the living room.

After the show ended, the spaghetti was burnt and Frisk still wasn't out of her room.

How.. Odd.

"BROTHER! FRISK IS STILL IN HER ROOM! THAT'S VERY UNLIKELY OF HER! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" Papyrus asked Sans. Sans sweated as he furrowed his eyebrows. 'Is she okay?' he thought.

 _ **Frisk's POV**_

I fell, but not to the ground. I fell through the floor. It was the void again. "Honestly Chara, what do you wan- Woah what the hell happened to you?" I opened my eyes to see Chara on the floor with her clothes tattered and bruises everywhere.

"A-Asriel.." She muttered. Suddenly, images of a goat child in a green striped sweater flashed through my eyes. I gasped, a cloud of air leaving my mouth. I never noticed it, but it's pretty cold here in the void.

"Asriel? Who's that?" I knew Chara was bad, and I hated her with all my heart, but something felt off. She wasn't facing me, so I could only see her back. I touched her back, and immediately all the bruises faded away and her clothes patched up. But after that happened, I felt the same, indescribable pain across my chest. I put pressure on my chest and backed away from Chara.

"S-Sorry. That was me." Chara spoke, slowly getting up from her awkward position. I sat, rooted to the ground. She just said sorry? Did I hear her correctly?

"In case you're wondering, I did this for someone called Asriel." she finally stood up and faced me, smirking. "I can tell, with you muttering his name over and over again."

She paused and stopped smiling. "He's dead. And I need him back. I want him back. He's my brother, my other half. My soulmate. And the only way to get him back.. Is another human soul." She lunged at me, knives appearing, yet again.

I dodged her, "The good ol' knives, have you considered getting a new weapon?" I smirked as she jumped towards me again. I used my powers to summon the same knives she had behind her, behind me. If that makes any sense.

All the knives behind her appeared behind me, meaning they were on my side. "Not today, Chara. Not today. How about surrendering?" I suggested innocently. She growled. "You shut your mouth!"

I felt adrenaline pulsing through my veins. Where did this enthusiasm come from? I finally managed to bruise her. "Damn, this would have been more easy if I didn't heal you. Say 'thank you' to my godly touch for healing you and possibly saving you from death."

Woah, where was this sassiness coming from? I was so confused, but I still continued to dodge and hit back. With every remark I made, Chara seemed to grow more frustrated. She always fell off guard and missed a few attacks and injured herself.

I felt bad but she was the despicable one here. The one wanting to kill me. Or was it me who wanted to kill her?

Who knew?

 **So that's the end of this chapter! Thanks for baring with me this whole time! Please be patient with me, as I am deciding to write another new story, not relating to Undertale. Please give me feedback about my writing! I daresay I have improved.**

 **That's all for now, kids. Byeee!**


	21. Chapter 21

le previously: **I felt bad but she was the despicable one here. The one wanting to kill me. Or was it me who wanted to kill her?**

 **Who knew?**

Frisk sighed, "Come on, Chara. Why are you doing this? You don't need my soul to get Asriel back, don't you?" Chara looked away, her blood eyes dripping down her face. Chara sprinted towards Frisk, slashing her cheek. Frisk's hand automatically flew to her injured cheek, growling in response.

Frisk frantically looked around, Chara disappeared, no signs of her were left in the void. "Up here, you mutt!" she cackled, a sword in hand.

 _Pointing..._

 _Directly.._

 _Downwards._

Frisk didn't have enough time to react and by the time Chara plunged down, she had only stepped one step away. Frisk didn't feel it, but she knew. She knew she was hit by Chara. Her eyes widened as blood spurted out from her left shoulder. "HAHAHA! How entertaining!" Chara guffawed, glitching once again. The pain reached Frisk's brain and alerted the rest of her body. She fell on her knees, gasping for air.

Frisk's eyes dimmed until she saw a red heart floating in front of her. The locket! Why was it glowing? Chara glitched again, appearing in front of Frisk. "Haha! Hey, where did you get that?!" Chara cried, her bloody face showed so much emotion, from delight to pain.

Her right shoulder started to bleed, and she fell on her knees as well, "W-what.." She mumbled as she gripped her shoulder. "We're losing blood! We need help!" Frisk shouted, Chara shot her a glare, "We?" she coughed up blood. "Do y-you want to die Chara?" Frisk looked at Chara directly in the eye.

Chara wasn't surprised to see her crying. "I don't know how," she said, chuckling sadly. "Is this how we're going to die?" Chara asked. "Maybe," Frisk smiled weakly.

Suddenly, everything turned gray and there were two buttons in front of Frisk, she looked at it in confusion. She looked at her shoulder, no blood? That's peculiar.

She read the buttons, and when she did. She gasped in shock.

[Reset?]

[Yes?] [No?]

 **(A/N)- I'm glad to see that some of you still remember me and this story. I'm very grateful and I love you all. Also, I have some other stories on my wattpad (Audrenalina)**

 **I'll be doing some shameless self-promotion so here we goooo**

 **youtube- ayanemous (you can actually see my face wowww)**

Second channel: audrey

Instagram: ayanemous

Twitter: ayanemous

tumblr: ayanemous

I'll be updating real soon!


End file.
